Comfortably Numb
by Dragonkyubii
Summary: (AU) They always knew Naruto Uzumaki as the idiot or the dobe, what if a change in his life and a meeting with a certain ANBU helped change his life for the better? Yugao Uzuki has been suffering from the loss of her boyfriend, and cut people out of her life for the better, what if she met a young blonde who helped her heal her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - When Purple meets Yellow **

**I DID NOT STEAL THIS FANFIC, DGJ IS LETTING ME TAKE IT OVER!**

**(AU) They always knew Naruto Uzumaki as the idiot or the dobe, what if a change in his life and a meeting with a certain ANBU helped change his life for the better? Yugao Uzuki has been suffering from the loss of her boyfriend, and cut people out of her life for the better, what if she met a young blonde who helped her heal her heart?**

NarutoxYugao

"Naruto Uzumaki," - Person Speaking.

'_Yugao Uzuki,' - _Person Thinking.

"**Kitsune," **\- Bijuu/ Boss Summon Speaking.

'_**Neko,**_' - Bijuu/ Boss Summon Speaking.

"**Raiton: Jibashi!" **\- Jutsu/ Techniques.

**Author's note: **Our first collab hope you all like it, reviews are always welcomed and appreciated. Naruto will be 13 while Yugao is 18 so the age difference isn't too bad, we don't own Naruto and if we did he'd actually be stronger and serious. Slightly OOC Naruto and Yugao.

* * *

**When Purple meets Yellow**

* * *

He felt numbness, as if his whole being had shattered. Not the attacks on his life, the hate, hell not even two Chidori's through the chest could make him feel like this.

No, this was much, much worse. He's changed enemies' hearts in battle, he's made friends of enemies, but he didn't even know if he could fix his own heart at the moment, himself.

It was ironic. The one who always tried to comfort everyone, now needed comfort, but no one was there. Not a single friend had visited him in the hospital.

The girl he's always loved. The one he's consistently put ahead of himself, her values over his… had just shattered his heart, his world.

Over a traitor…

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"No wonder your parents left you! Who would want to have an annoying child like you? I don't want to see you anymore!" Sakura yelled out making Naruto flinch.

"Sakura I tried to bri-" Naruto was cut off by a hard slap across his face. This shocked him, Sakura had never slapped him. Sure she would punch him across a clearing but a slap? Nope, never.

"Don't you dare say anything, you didn't try to bring back Sasuke-kun, you were just jealous about how strong he was and you're weak, you'll always be weak compared to him!" Sakura shouted while walking out of the room and slamming the door shut.

"I tried..." Naruto whispers more to himself while looking down at his bandaged arms. Fighting down a stream of tears.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

**WITH NARUTO **

As he walked through the village not paying attention to his destination or surroundings the young blonde bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you." Naruto immediately said knowing the person would make a scene about this and try to get him arrested or banished for 'assaulting' them. He's been in that situation too many times to count…

"It's alright kid I should've been watching where I was going." A nice, soft and tender voice replied. One he didn't expect. Normally he'd be getting his ears shouted off of his head.

Naruto looked up and saw the person extending a hand out to help him up. He grasped it. It felt warm and feminine. Unlike a man's rough hands her's were soft.

"Uhm thanks I think?" Naruto half asked half questioned. Naruto looked up at the person helping him up and was shocked by her beauty. She was a young woman with long lavender hair, brown eyes, and a tattoo on her arm. She looked like a powerful kunoichi who demanded respect, her sword was seen strapped to her back along with armor on her arms, legs and chest.

"S-sorry, Kunoichi-san." Naruto blurted out while bowing down hoping she'd forgive him. He couldn't help but feel stupid for not paying attention to his surroundings and now he bumped into this Kunoichi who screamed 'respect me' or 'die'.

"Naruto-san I said it was fine, and don't bow to me it makes me feel like a stuck up noble." She giggled at the young blonde in front of her. She knew who this boy was and she didn't hate him or despise him, in fact she greatly respected him for holding back the Kyūbi.

"How do you know my name? I've never met you before and if I did I would know someone with purple hair since it's an exotic color." Naruto said with a hint of caution in his voice. It wasn't that he was scared it's just he didn't trust anyone, he tried trusting someone when he was younger and he regretted that mistake.

"Well who doesn't know the Prankster King from Hell, also you're quite popular around some of us Shinobi for stopping the Ichibi Jinchüriki from destroying half the village. If it wasn't for you more than half the village would've been destroyed." She said giving him a warm gentle smile with a voice full of honesty.

"Oh yeah, hehe those pranks were funny." Naruto chuckled out while rubbing the back of his head and giving the Kunoichi in front of him a fake smile, he finally realized what she said about Gaara.

"Wait how do you know about that fight? It's yes not public knowledge and only the people in that fight know what happened." Naruto questioned while being back on guard.

"Let's just say that I have the proper clearance Naruto-san, besides you probably don't remember me without my mask anyways." She said while smiling at him again. Secretly she was hurting she didn't want him to see that so she decided to put up a fake mask.

What she didn't realize was that he was doing the same thing...

Naruto looked at her closely trying to figure out who she was, the hair looked familiar for some reason but he couldn't put his mind on it. He tried to envision her with a mask and that's when it clicked. "Neko."

"From the look on your face you seem to remember me, since I can't have you calling me by _that _name you can call me Yugao Uzuki." She replied with a smile on her face, she looked him over and noticed a few things were different from his usual self.

For one he wasn't wearing that god awful orange jumpsuit that screamed 'here I am come kill me' she noticed he was wearing a black shirt with black anbu style pants and black steel toed combat boots. His Hitai-ate wrapped around his neck and but the one thing that stood out the most was a green chunin vest.

"Ah hello Yugao-san, it's an honor to meet you face to face now." Naruto chuckled while giving her his famed foxy smile that would make any girl blush if they didn't hate him. He knew he felt weird in the new clothes that Tsunade had gotten him and when she told him that Jiraiya had burned all of his jumpsuits he had shed a single tear but he was happy that she told him that she had bought him new clothes.

"So how does it feel to be a newly minted Chunin Naruto-san?" She asked him knowing that he deserved his promotion. He had basically saved the village from a rampaging Bijū and if that didn't get him promoted then she wouldn't know what would, "_Sensei you would've been proud of him."_ Yugao thought to herself with a smile on her face.

"It's weird and the vest feels weird it's why I'm keeping it open, every time I zip it up it feels to stiff for me to move around and it makes me feel uncomfortable." Naruto said while smiling at the ANBU in front of him. He kept playing with the zipper uncomfortably while trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"So what are you up to today Naruto-san? You seem to be distracted and that's not usually you?" She questioned him trying to figure out what was wrong with the young blonde in front of her, she knew he wore a mask to hide the loneliness and hurt from everyone. On more than one occasion she heard the young blonde cry himself to sleep when he was young and it pained her to see that.

"Oh I was going to buy some groceries, and was trying to make a list and figure out where I was going to go. Everyone seems to overcharge me three times the price even if the food is expired it's kinda frustrating." He lies hoping she'd buy his lie.

"Hmm well we can't have that now can we Naruto-san, how about this I'll make you a deal. I take you grocery shopping and make sure that you get everything fifty percent off, but you have to take up Kenjutsu." She told him while looking at his shocked face.

Someone wanted to help him, HIM, he couldn't believe it he was shocked, speechless hell she said that she'd get everything fifty percent off and all he had to do was take up Kenjutsu. This deal was to good to pass up, no idiot would pass this deal up.

"You have a deal Yugao-san, but may I ask how will you get my grocery list half off?" He asked curiously while following her to the grocery store.

"That's a trade secret Naruto-san." She smiled while taking him to her favorite grocery store, the store itself was meant for ninjas it had food that provided the right amount of nutrients, fats, sugars, and calories. She didn't have to tell him that her friend owned the store, she'd get him to eat something else besides ramen and he'd learn Kenjutsu, plus he'd have a store to go to that wouldn't judge him.

"That's not fair you know, and are you sure they'll let me in? I mean because of you know the overgrown carpet." Naruto asked while looking down at his stomach, he was hoping that he wouldn't be kicked out just because of his tenant.

"I promise you Naruto-san that you won't be kicked out, I give you my word as a Kunoichi of Konohagakure no Sato that you won't be kicked out of this store." Yugao replied with a confident voice making him smile.

"Here we are." Yugao said, it had taken them about fifteen minutes to arrive at the store, and the one thing that was common was only Shinobi and Kunoichi were either entering the store or leaving the store.

"The Chakra Builder." Naruto said out loud while looking at the store, he had seen this store before but didn't know what it was so he never bothered to go in.

"Alright now let's get you some groceries my young blonde companion, we need to get you big and strong." She teased out making Naruto pout in embarrassment for being treated like a child.

The two walked in to the grocery store and Yūgao handed Naruto a basket and followed behind the purple haired Kunoichi, while she grabbed him some healthier food options like vegetables, meat, fruits, grains, dairy products and she even made him get a couple of different cookbooks saying that learning how to cook your own meals will help you save money in the long run.

Naruto looked down at the three baskets full of food and cookbooks, he didn't know how much this was going to set him back but he was happy that someone one was willing to help him out this much. To others it wouldn't mean anything but to Naruto who grew up alone it meant the world, it showed that a select few actually cared about him and wanted him to succeed in life.

"Alright I think you have enough to last you a month until you start taking missions again." Yūgao said while holding another two baskets in her arms as she ushered them to the checkout line. "Oh Yūgao-san how've you been? I haven't seen you in a while." An old man asked while giving Yūgao a grandfatherly smile.

"Hello Matsu-san, I've been around, right now I'm helping Blondie over here." Yūgao said with a smile on her face while pointing at Naruto, making him blush in embarrassment. "So Matsu-san whats the damage!" She asked knowing the old man would give Naruto the discount.

"Well for the young man who saved my shop how does fifty percent off of everything sound?" He asked making Naruto's eyes widen in shock, he didn't know what to say this was too much for him even though Yūgao said she'd get his groceries off for fifty percent off he was still shocked.

"No, I-I can't accept that I don't want to hurt your business, and besides that's too much of a discount. I'm sorry Yūgao-san and Matsu-san but I can't accept this, I'd feel bad if I did." Naruto responded not knowing what to do in a situation like this.

"It's not a problem kid besides you did save my life during that invasion, so I owe you a lot more than that." Matsu said with a smile on his face making the young blonde blush in embarrassment.

"Uhm thanks I guess, and you don't mind me coming back here even though I hold you know who?" A hopeful Naruto asked. This was one of those few instances that someone was actually being nice to him and showing him compassion and respect.

"I'd love if you come back for any of your grocery needs Naruto-san." Matsu smiles at him warmly "besides having you come in here will help you not only in getting the proper diet that you need but you'll have people not judging who you are as a person." He finished.

"You have a deal Matsu-san." Naruto said with a genuine smile, making Yūgao smile warmly at him.

* * *

**WITH NARUTO AND YUGAO**

After shopping for groceries, the two had headed to Naruto's apartment to drop them off. Naruto's somber mood had picked up. He was happy that someone was willing to help him like Yugao did. '_And she's pretty too_' thought Naruto '_Way prettier than Sakura-ch-... No, I could care less about her now_' he inwardly hissed at the thought of her '_Yugao is way stronger and prettier!'_

He quickly shook himself out of his thoughts. It wouldn't do him good to think like that. He probably didn't even stand a chance with someone like Yūgao. She was the best of the best when it came to Kunoichi's. Sure, there was Kurenai and that crazy snake lady but Yūgao was an ANBU, an experienced one at that too.

"So since you kept your promise, I'll keep mine Yugao-san I'll take up Kenjutsu like you suggested." Naruto said while he was putting away his food and his clones were cleaning his apartment. Naruto was happy that he'd be able to go back to the Chakra Builder, he could finally buy food at the actual prices without it having to be expired or overpriced.

"I'll be taking you to Higurashi weapons shop, they have high quality Shinobi clothings, since the owner is an ex-Shinobi and his daughter wants to become a weapons mistress." Yūgao said while watching the creative way Naruto used his shadow clones. "_How come I never thought about doing this?" _She mentally face palmed.

"Alright Naruto-san you can have your clones clean up your apartment while you and I go looking for a Katana for you, and remember this: You don't choose the Katana, the Katana chooses you." Yūgao said while heading outside with Naruto following behind her.

"Hai Yūgao-sensei, I promise to take your words to heart, but what if I one doesn't choose me? Could I be able to make my own Katana from the bottom up, like the handle, the metal and material?" Naruto asked making Yūgao look at him with surprise in her eyes.

"Now you're talking like a true swordsman, not some wannabe who just swings one around so they can feel powerful, a swordsman is always calm and collected no matter the situation." Yūgao said making sure he understood what it meant to wield a sword.

"So what's it like to be in ANBU?" Naruto asked Yūgao while looking at her not breaking eye contact, he was curious about what it took to be in ANBU and he wanted to know if he'd be able to make it.

* * *

**HIGURASHI WEAPON SHOP**

"Remember what I told you ANBU is considered the elite of the elite, I'm not going to discourage you to join ANBU. I will let you know this ANBU is always looking for new people to join in the ranks, and we're here now. Let's go and find you a Katana and maybe some new supplies." Yūgao said while smiling at her young companion.

"Hai Yūgao-san." Naruto replied whole smiling at her as he opened the door for her. "Ladies first." Naruto said politely making Yūgao smile at him and ruffle his hair.

"Well aren't you just the gentleman Naruto-san, whoever you end up dating will be a very lucky girl." She smiled while walking inside making him blush in embarrassment at the thought of him dating.

"_I doubt it Yūgao-san, no one wants to date the demon. I'll probably end up alone which I don't mind, besides no one will ever truly love me." _Naruto thought to himself with a small sigh knowing that he would end up alone, pushing those thought to the side he walked inside after her.

The store was medium sized but it worked, clothes, weapons, scrolls could be seen everywhere. The store was nicely decorated, Katana's, sais, bostaffs, kodachia's, and other weapons adorned the walls while clothing was separated in two different sections for Kunoichi's and Shinobi's. Scrolls and books adorned multiple bookshelves, for some reason it didn't feel like a shop it felt homey for some reason.

"Hello welcome to Higurashi weapons shop, how can I assist you?" Came a sweet but professional voice. The girl had two buns on top of her head making it look like panda ears. She wore a pink Chinese style shirt and blue ANBU pants with blue Shinobi sandals.

"Hello Tenten, I'm here with a friend and he's interested in Kenjutsu. So we're here today to help him find a Katana or Kodachi." Yugao said with a friendly smile on her face while examining the blond walking around.

"Of course Yugao-san you're one of prized customers, so where is your friend and we'll help him find the right sword." Tenten beamed with a smile on her face while walking around the counter towards the purple haired woman.

"Naruto please come here." Yugao called out making the brunette girl blink in surprise. She in a hundred years would've never thought the blonde was into kenjutsu, she imagined him just swinging a sword around with no skill or talent.

Thinking that's what the blonde was going to do annoyed her very much, she knew that he was reckless and impatient. He probably didn't even know anything about kenjutsu and it irked her, as a weapons mistress she took pride in knowing how to use every weapon she used used in her arsenal.

"Coming Yugao-san." A voice called out as the young blonde came into view. Tenten has to suppress her blush when she saw the blonde in front of him. Never in a million years would she ever think that Naruto looked hot, he was extremely attractive in his new outfit and those whisker marks have him a feral and exotic look. He'd definitely be beating the girls off with a stick when he got older.

Gone was that god ugly orange jumpsuit and was replaced with a form fitting black shirt that seemed to cling to his chest like a second skin showing off his athletic build, muscles in all the right places he wasn't overly muscular but he was extremely toned and lean. Black style ANBU pants with his left knee bandaged and a kunai and shuriken holster strapped to his right leg, his anbu pants where tucked into his Steel toed combat boots, fingerless gloves adorned his hands with metal playing on the back, but she could also see some studs poking out around the fist for added damage.

But what stood out the most was an unzipped chunin vest that he wore, his Hitai-ate hung loosely around his neck and a beautiful green gem necklace could partially be seen under his Hitai-ate. His bright sunny blonde hair was hung loosely around his face from where he was standing the sun was perfectly hitting his eyes making them shine bright. It was like swimming in an ocean of brightly polished Sapphires the way they gleamed and sparkled would melt any girls heart.

"Oh hey your name is Tenten right?" Naruto asked while tilting his head slightly to the left in a confused manner. Now Tenten and Yugao prided themselves in being strong Kunoichi but the way naruto looked right now made them want to glomp the poor blonde and yell out 'Kawaii'.

"Y-ye-Yes N-Nar-Naruto-k-kun." Tenten squeaked out her face bright red putting Hinata to shame in terms of blushing. "_Did I just call him Naruto-kun? I mean yea he looks amazing now, and those whiskers oh kami I wanna pet them!" _Tenten thought to herself.

"Are you ok Tenten? Your face is red, I think you may be sick you should go sit down." Naruto said while placing a hand on her forehead, oblivious to Tenten's thoughts. His cerulean blue eyes were full of worry and concern making Tenten blush even more than before.

Yugao could only chuckle at this scene and couldn't help but feel bad for the young girl, even Yugao had to admit that the young blonde was extremely attractive, and when he got older he'd definitely be sought out. But why was she feeling this emotion, it wasn't powerful but it was there she could feel it. This feeling wasn't anger or sadness no she didn't like the way Tenten had looked over Naruto when she first saw him.

She knew how others treated Naruto and knew he barely had any friends, people would always blow him off it also didn't help that he wore that 'kill me' orange jumpsuit. But now that he was wearing an outfit that made him look like an actual Shinobi he's garnering more attention from the opposite sex, but why was she feeling these emotions while looking at Tenten stutter and blush around him.

"_I-is this jealousy? No I'm being silly why would I feel jealous about this?" _Yugao thought to herself while shaking her head.

"Alright if you two love birds are done flirting we should go back to our initial goal and that's to find Naruto-kun a sword." Yugao said unknowingly using the 'kun'. "_Why did I say lovebirds for? Ugh I need to stop, he's five years younger than me and I-I can't ever forget Hayate-kun." _Yugao mentally berated herself.

* * *

**WITH YUGAO**

She was a bit disappointed that none of the swords felt right in Naruto's hands, she told them that they'd keep looking for one that fit him perfectly. She knew that Naruto felt disappointed for letting her down but she told him not to worry about it and that they'd find one together.

Yugao had been walking around and saw her old captain reading his smut like usual, some things never change she guessed.

"Hello Kakashi-taicho, how are you today?" Yugao asked while walking up to her old Captain. She was under his command in ANBU before he decided to hang up his mask and take on a genin team, she knew of his past and why he did certain things the way he did.

"Hello Yugao, how've you been?" Kakashi asked while pulling his book down to look at the purple haired woman, he wondered what she wanted since she wouldn't really talk to him unless she found it necessary or important.

"I bumped into one of your students and he's interested in joining ANBU, I have to say that took me by surprise. I wouldn't mind if he joined ANBU maybe I'll ask Hokage-sama to place him under my command, maybe I can help bring out some of his potential especially in Kenjutsu." Yugao said giving off a subtle hint making Kakashi chuckle.

"I agree if he joins ANBU he'll gain more experience plus it'll help him mature a bit more, but I think after his last mission it already helped him mature in more ways than one." Kakashi was sad his sensei's son almost died at the hands of his traitorous student who almost killed him with a Chidori, a jutsu he taught Sasuke himself before the Chunin Exams.

"I support your decision Yugao, but if Naruto decides not to join please don't force him. He seems to trust you and you don't want to lose his trust." Kakashi said while giving her his patented eye smile.

"Of course Tachio, I won't ever break his trust." Yugao said with a determined look on her face.

* * *

**WITH TENTEN**

"Kaa-chan it's not funny, I mean this is Naruto. You know loud mouthed, ramen eating, Hokage spewing, kinda cute, gorgeous smile….." Tenten stopped and looked at her mom who had a smug look on her face.

"Oh please keep going, this is getting very good, I mean I wanna hear more of this Naruto who has you all flustered. Not even your teammate Neji never had you like this." Kira said with a smug look on her face making her daughter groan out in annoyance.

"I'm going to bed!" Tenten shouted making her mother laugh. Sure she thought Naruto looked extremely attractive when he got rid of all that orange, his smile was so radiant and warm it made you feel safe and secure. His blonde hair was so wild and untamed but yet it looked soft fluffy, but the thing that got her the most were his eyes.

Those bright blue eyes that looked like you were swimming in an ocean full of brightly polished Sapphire's, and the way the sun hit his eyes wasn't fair they just shone so brightly that it made her heart skip a beat. She wasn't able to get those eyes out of her mind, the way you could get lost in them and feel like you were swimming.

"_Oh kami what am I thinking!" _Tenten mentally shouted while blushing like crazy. She did not like Naruto and that was final, or maybe she did.

* * *

**WITH NARUTO**

"You seem distracted Naruto-kun, is something wrong?" A soothing voice asked while looking at the young blonde she views as a little brother.

"Ayame-neechan why are girls weird? I mean today I was hanging out with someone who actually helped me buy groceries and some cookbooks. Then we went to a weapons shop, where that girl Tenten was blushing, I told her she might've been sick but she kept denying it." Naruto stated while playing with his Ramen.

Ayame couldn't help but giggle at her little brothers density when it came to girls, she had to admit his knew outfit definitely made her ogle him for a second. He looked serious and the black enhanced his deep blue ocean eyes and his bright golden locks.

"What was she doing when you were talking to her?" Ayame asked her little brother, as much as she loved him she had to tease him since he didn't know this Tenten girl found him attractive.

"Well Yugao-san was talking to her while I was looking for a Katana, then she called me over and Tenten's face started going red. I mean if she was sick she should've gone home and slept to get better."

"_Oh Naruto-kun, this girl found you attractive but I can't tell you this hehe. I'm going to tease you merciless now." _Ayame thought to herself. "I don't know Naruto-kun maybe it's like you said she probably wasn't feeling good." Ayame said while giving him a warm smile.

"Hmm maybe I should make her some soup tomorrow so she can feel better. Wouldn't want her to get sick, especially if it'll affect her on a mission." Naruto muttered to himself, making Ayame agree with him.

"I'll see you later Nee-chan." Naruto said while placing his money down and walking back to his apartment. A few minutes passed and naruto made it home, after a quick shower and changing into a pair of boxers he laid in bed. A lot had happened today with Sakura yelling at him, with his meeting with Yugao and how she helped him feel happy after a shitty day, his meeting with Tenten still threw him off. He had one last thought on his mind.

'_Neko-chan.'_

* * *

**WITH YUGAO**

Yugao was laying in bed, thinking about her day. It was a good change, she thought. For the past month she had done nothing all day but wandering around the village, thinking about how she could've saved Hayate.

When she heard the news a month ago, she broke down. First her parents had died when she was younger, and now Hayate he was the only person she had left and now he was gone. She had her life planned out with him, she would've become an ANBU Commander and he would become an Elite Jounin, they would have kids and live happily ever after.

At least that's what she thought would've happen. Now she was lonely… she smiled though when she thought about the blonde enigma known as Naruto Uzumaki, from earlier. It's as if Kami sent him her way. He had certainly improved her mood today.

They had gone shopping and she enjoyed it, of course she was a fearsome ANBU Captain but she was still a young woman and liked doing things girls do. Like shopping for example, even though it was shopping for a blade. It surprised though how Naruto could turn someone's day upside down for the better. She might be one of the Ice Queens of Konoha but somehow Naruto had warmed up her cold heart.

Hanging out with him reminded her of Kushina when she was younger Kushina would often babysit her sometimes and they would practice kenjutsu together. Kushina's loud and happy go lucky personality had passed on to Naruto and she was glad it did, she was downtrodden when she heard that Kushina died during the Kyuubi attack.

She quickly put down those depressive thoughts to rest, she was already mourning her boyfriends loss and she shouldn't add to it. Although she still didn't know why she felt angry when TenTen was ogling Naruto earlier. It kind of felt like when girls would try to ask out Hayate, except on a lesser level. "_I can't be thinking like that about Naruto, right?" _

She then imagined him a little bit older and taller, and felt her face heat up. Yup, she was starting to develop something for Naruto. She didn't know what it was, but it made her stomach flutter a bit. She had only one thing on her mind as she let the darkness of sleep overtake her.

'_Naruto-kun.'_

**CHAPTER END**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all loved our first Collaboration story. This will be an Angst and Romance, Naruto x Yugao, Tenten and some other girls will be jealous of Yugao and try their way with Naruto. This is not and WE repeat NOT A HAREM! **

**All reviews are appreciated and welcomed, we will do our best to update as much as possible, be on the lookout for a new story as well. **

**Go check out Dragonkyuubi's stories. He has two of them out right now, both are good in my opinion. The first one is named, The Demon of Anbu, it has a Naruto x Kurenai x Yugito pairing, if you like Romance and Drama go check that one out. **

**The second is a Naruto x OC Pairing, the fic is named The Overlooked Namikaze. Both fics are good and have a lot of potential so make sure to go check them out.**

**We'll try to release Ch's as soon as possible. We hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope that you guys will come back for the next one's after that. Ja Ne!**


	2. Chapter 2 Thank You

**Chapter 2 - Thank You**

**(AU) They always knew Naruto Uzumaki as the idiot or the dobe, what if a change in his life and a meeting with a certain ANBU helped change his life for the better? Yugao Uzuki has been suffering from the loss of her boyfriend, and cut people out of her life for the better, what if she met a young blonde who helped her heal her heart?**

**A/N: So some people were saying that I was bashing Sakura in the first chapter and I wasn't. I mean she would yell and hit Naruto for the stupidest reasons, so her slapping him wasn't out of character.** **I'm not bashing Sakura I like her but young Sakura was a fangirl like die hard. **

**Yūgao is 17 in this fic and Naruto is 13 I changed the ages to make it more closer to each other. **

NarutoxYugao

"Naruto Uzumaki," - Person Speaking.

'_Yugao Uzuki,' - _Person Thinking.

"**Kitsune," **\- Bijuu/ Boss Summon Speaking.

'_**Neko,**_' - Bijuu/ Boss Summon Speaking.

"**Raiton: Jibashi!" **\- Jutsu/ Techniques.

**Author's note: **

* * *

**Comfortably Numb**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Thank you**

Naruto has woken up around five in the morning and decided to go and train, he had grabbed the wooden Katana that Yūgao had given him so he could practice kenjutsu. A few hours passed while he was training as he wiped some sweat off of his face with his left arm.

"_Hmmm it looks like it's around 9:40, maybe I should go and take a shower and make some food. Plus I have to make Tenten some soup since she was sick yesterday, I'll ask Baa-Chan for a few missions too I need to gain more experience."_ Naruto thought to himself. He needed to get stronger and learn more jutsus, the **Rasengan **and Shadow clones were nice Jutsus but he needed to learn more.

Making his way back to his apartment Naruto stopped when he saw a family playing together and laughing he felt a twinge of jealousy in his heart but continued walking. Life could sometimes be unfair and this was one of those days, deciding he didn't want to be sad he decided to head back to his apartment quicker by running through the rooftops.

It took him about ten minutes to get back to his apartment where he made two clones one to start making him breakfast and the the second to make Tenten some soup to get better. He walked to his room and grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom for a well needed shower, a few minutes passed after he cleaned himself off and he was standing under the hot water letting it his his face while he was deep in thought.

"_If I want to get stronger I need to learn Taijutsu, I can always ask Lee for help I mean he is incredibly powerful when it come to Taijutsu. I should probably focus on Fuinjutsu too, the way Ero-sennin was able to seal up those black flames was incredibly intriguing I wonder what else you could do? Yūgao-san is going to train me in kenjutsu and she gave me the scroll and the wooden Katana to practice until I get my own Katana. Finally ninjitsu I need more jutsus." _Naruto thought to himself before getting a memory from his clone that breakfast was ready.

Wait did he just get the memory? What did that mean and why did he know how to make an omelette now? How did he know what ingredients were used for his breakfast? This confused him greatly but he'd have to ask Baa-chan about this. If this was something he could use for his training he'd use everything he could to help him get stronger.

Stepping out of the shower Naruto wrapped his towel around his waist and walked to his room to get dressed. A few minutes later he came out wearing a navy blue shirt with mesh armor on his elbows, black anbu style pants that were taped off on his right thigh and his kunai holster strapped to his right leg. His crimson red fingerless gloves with metal platings on the back, he loved the fingerless gloves and wondered if he could get some in Orange. Yes he couldn't wear his jumpsuit anymore but that didn't mean he could have some orange on his body, he'd definitely go to Higurashi weapons shop to see if they could make him some orange fingerless gloves.

Walking to the kitchen naruto sat down and ate his omelette, it was pretty good, those cooking tips from his nee-chan were coming in handy, maybe in a few months he'd be able to cook some mind blowing food that would strip you of your clothes. Nah that only happens in manga right?

"How's the soup for Tenten coming along?" Naruto asked his clone who grunted.

"Why do I have to make it, it's not fair and plus it's not like we know her. She didn't visit us while we were in the hospital, I mean none of our "friends" came to visit us." The clone said using air quotes when he said friends.

"I know but we can't let a fellow member of the leaf get sick, it could be the downfall for a mission if she's sick." Naruto said making the clone nod in agreement.

"Alright fine, here taste it I decided to go with Chicken Noodle Soup since its supposed to be good for the soul." The clone said while trying to figure out what's missing in the soup while giving the real one a taste.

"Hmm let's chop up some Astragalus and mix it in the soup let it sit in there while occasionally stirring it. Astragalus is said to help promotes healthy resistance from occasional physical and emotional stressors, and it also supports healthy immune functions. Astragalus also has been used to support the liver and deep immune system at the cellular level plus it helps support the body's adrenals by allowing the body to naturally adapt to daily stress." Naruto said making his clone looks at him like he grew a second head making him look embarrassed.

"Wow boss didn't expect you to know so much about medical herbs or anything else of that matter, I mean it's cool that you know it but how do you know what Astragalus does?" The clone asked while finding the herb and breaking it up before adding it to the soup.

"Baa-chan brought me a book about medical herbs while I was in the hospital so I wouldn't be bored, so I decided to read it until I remembered everything in that book. I may not be able to use medical ninjutsu but that doesn't mean that I can't learn the safety or dangers of medical herbs." Naruto said smiling while his clone stirred the soup till it came to a nice simmer.

"Alright boss try it now I think it might be perfect this time." The clone said while Naruto grabbed a new spoon and tasted the soup, it was perfect and it gave a refreshing feel to it. Maybe he'd start incorporating medical herbs to his food from now on.

Naruto looked at the clock and it was 11 "Alright let's put this in a container and bring it to Tenten I think she may be at her weapons shop, if not we can go to team nine's training ground and give it to her then." Grabbing a thermos naruto gently poured the soup in as he emptied the pan. "_Perfect, glad the clone didn't use s huge pot but a small one instead." _Naruto thought to himself while putting the lid on top and closing it. Now all he had to do was go look for Tenten and ask baa-chan for a mission, before he left he tied his Hitai-ate around his neck and slipped on his Chunin vest before heading out.

* * *

**WITH TENTEN**

Tenten was bored, she had woken up early and trained with Gai-sensei did a quick D-rank mission and now she was sitting behind the counter reading a magazine about clothing. Sure she was a tomboy as most would say but she was still a girl and would like to dress up nicely if she ever had the chance.

Her mother was in the back making some new Kunai since they were running kinda low on them. She heard the door open making the bell ring alerting of of a customer. "Welcome to Higurashi weapons shop, how can I assist you?" Tenten asked while looking up from her magazine seeing Ino and Sakura.

"Hey Tenten, how's work coming along!" Ino asked while looking at her friend, Ino knew what it was like to work at a family owned shop. She didn't mind it since she got to work with flowers but sometimes it did get kinda boring especially when it didn't get busy.

"It's fine it's a slowly kind of day." Tenten replied while putting her magazine down and looking at her friends. After the Chunin exams they had all hung out together and gathered team 7, 8, 9 and 10 for get togethers like lunch and sometimes karaoke. But one thing she did notice was that Naruto never once showed up to any of the get togethers, she had always asked Sakura why that was and she'd just say that he was a Baka and ruin everything.

Now that she thought about it, she never once did visit Naruto while he was in the hospital after the failed Sasuke retrieval mission, did any of them visit him after the failed mission. She knew he was in the hospital for a week and a half and was curious.

"Hey did you visit Naruto while he was in the hospital?" Tenten asked Ino and Sakura making Ino blink in confusion and Sakura looked annoyed.

"Wait Naruto was in the hospital? When did this happen, I bet he just fell on a kunai while training." Ino laughed out the last part not knowing the reason why.

"I did but that was the ask why he didn't keep his promise to me and bring back Sasuke-kun. Can you believe that he said he _tried_ to bring him back I mean he's just jealous that Sasuke-kun is stronger than him." Sakura said while crossing her arms in annoyance.

She knew that treating him like that wasn't appropriate but he'd come back and beg her for dates like he always does just so she could feel better about himself.

Unknown to the three girls Tenten's mother had been listening in on the conversation and was hoping that her daughter would defend the poor blonde. Kira has known his parents and had tried to adopt him when he was younger but sadly the Sandaime refused saying it'd be easier for Naruto if he grew up in the orphanage. He was wrong deadly wrong, now here she was hoping that her daughter would stand up for him hoping that the blonde actually had a friend and wasn't alone like she had heard.

"You're probably right he probably did fall on a kunai, I mean it's not like he has talent to be a Shinobi yesterday he came in trying to buy a Katana. I wanted to berate him since he's the type to just swing it around with no grace at all." Tenten joked making Ino and Sakura laugh. She felt bad for saying these things about him behind his back sadly for her and the the other two girls they never once noticed the young blonde listening in on the conversation or the hurt look in his eyes.

"_Oh Tenten I thought I raised you better than this. Minato and Kushina I'm so sorry for how your son is being treated, I hope he can find someone who truly cares for him and can heal his broken heart." _Kira thought to herself with a pained look in her eyes.

"Hey Tenten, Ino and Sakura." Came a male voice behind them making them flinch and pale hoping he didn't hear what they said about them. Little did they know Naruto had heard everything, his stealth was the one of the things he prided himself on he could get in anywhere and not be noticed unless he wanted to be noticed and thanks to his darker clothes he just blended right in.

"N-Naruto what are you doing here?" Tenten asked in fear hoping that he didn't hear what she had just said about him. She did like the blonde for helping Neji change his heart and mind and letting him know that if he didn't want to be held back by the chains that bind him that he'd have to let go of the hatred in his heart.

"Well yesterday you seemed sick so I made you some soup to help you get better I even added Astragalus. It's a type of medical herb that helps the immune system and on occasions physical and emotional stressors, like your training." Naruto said before handing her the thermos before walking away he stopped at the door and didn't look.

"You're welcome. I'll try not to fall on a kunai if you catch my drift." he said before leaving a sad Tenten and a scared Ino and Sakura.

Tenten had a hurt look on her face, she had just disrespected Naruto who had never once said anything bad about anyone especially her. Yet here she was making fun of him so she wouldn't get judged by her peers.

"_Minato, Kushina your son is so strong and shoulders so much by himself. How much more can he shoulder before he finally has enough." _TenTen's mother thought to herself before walking away with a tear running down her face.

* * *

**HOKAGE TOWER**

It had taken Naruto about twenty minutes to arrive at the Hokage tower he was hoping to get a mission where he could be gone for a couple of days. He also had a few questions he wanted to ask his Baa-chan especially about the clones and about joining ANBU. He was hoping she'd let him ANBU were the elite of the elite and if he could join ANBU then he'd be a part of that elite force. A force that works from the shadows never once being noticed unless they allowed themselves to be noticed, a force that stuck fear in the hearts of enemies.

"...ruto." A soft gentle voice called out bringing him out of his thoughts, the woman was a fair-skinned of average height and slender build with onyx eyes and jet-black hair, her hair was straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She was wearing a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels.

"Oh hey Shizune-neechan sorry I didn't see you there I was lost in thought and didn't notice you." Naruto said giving her one of his patent foxy smiles making her look at her surrogate little brother with worry in her eyes.

"It's ok Naruto-kun I was just asking if you were here to talk to Tsunade-Sama about a mission or something important?" Shizune asked while escorting him to to Tsunade's office.

"So Naruto-kun what seems to have you down you don't seem like your usual self anymore?" Shizune asked with a concerned voice, she knew what had happened in the hospital room with Sakura and she was pissed.

She remembered when Sakura came in to ask Tsunade-Sama if she'd take her on as an apprentice, Tsunade refused saying that no one in this village was worthy of her teachings. She had kicked Sakura out so fast, if she didn't then the pinkette would've been nothing but a stain on her fist.

"Oh I just overhead something nee-chan and don't worry I'll get over it, I can't let words get to me if I wanna be Hokage now can I." He said with a smile that hid the pain and hurt in eyes.

Shizune knew that he was giving her a fake smile, she had seen enough from Tsunade-Sama to know when one was genuine or fake. As much as she wanted to pry she didn't want to make him uncomfortable, she'd wait and talk to her master about this.

"Alright Naruto-kun here we are and please make sure you stay safe if you go in a mission, Tsunade-Sama, Jiraiya-Sama and I worry about you Naruto-kun." Shizune said in a warm gentle voice making him smile.

At least he had a few people that cared about him six people, he knew it wasn't a lot but to him he'd do anything for them to make sure they were safe and happy. They were his family and he'd always protect his family no matter what, he'd probably have to stop by and talk to Iruka since he felt kinda bad for not talking to him for a few weeks.

"I promise Shizune-neechan, I'll always come back to my precious people." He said giving her one of his rare true smiles, that smile wasn't big like his foxy smile. No this smile was small and gentle, it was warm and inviting, it looked so right on his face. This smile was only meant for those he held close to his heart a smile that held so much love for his precious people.

After watching Shizune walk away Naruto walked into the Hokage office and saw his baa-chan going through paperwork. He thought she looked kinda funny getting frustrated by a piece of paper like it was the the vain of her existence like it was just mocking her.

"Hey baa-chan I was wondering if I could get a mission, maybe something like bandit extermination?" Naruto asked making Tsunade raise an eyebrow at his mission request.

Tsunade was a fair-skinned woman with honey brown eyes and straight blonde hair that was parted above her forehead. Her hair had a shoulder-length bangs that frame her face while the reaching her lower-back which she kept it tied in two loose ponytails. A violet diamond shape was clearly visible on her forehead. Tsunade often wore grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble on the back, inside a red circle which was on the back of her chair. She wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable amount of cleavage. She wore a pair of open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels her red nail polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick.

"I think I have one like that brat, but can I ask why you want this kind of mission?" Tsunade asked while looking at the young blonde who she viewed as her son in all but blood. She knew that something was bothering him but knew he didn't like talking about his problems since he felt like he was disturbing other people's peace. When she saw what Sakura did to him she was ready to kill the scrawny pinkette for slapping him, when she asked to be taken on as an apprentice she refused Immediately and kicked the girl out of her office even quicker.

"I just want to clear my head and a mission can help me with that, plus I had a couple of questions that I wanted to ask you. First I had my clones make me breakfast and for some reason I got their memories like I was doing what they were doing, do you have any idea why that is?" Naruto asked her.

"The shadow clones are a justice that people utilize for information gathering and when the clone finally disperses any new knowledge it gain's it's passed back to the original ninja and any additional clones. So if you use this for let's say training everything the clones learn, like chakra control or hand signs you'll gain that knowledge. It doesn't work for physical training, but it does help you with muscle memory, now add in the multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and you'll be able to learn a lot quicker." Tsunade said

"_So I could use the clones for training, this is very interesting not only will it give me a huge boost but essentially I could make so much more progress." _Naruto thought to himself

"What's your second question brat?" Tsunade asked probably already knowing what he was going to ask her. Yūgao and Kakashi both came to her yesterday and talked to her about Naruto joining ANBU, she thought they were crazy when she first told them but after hearing them out she figured it'd be a perfect fit for him.

"I was wondering if you'd let me join ANBU? I know they're considered the Elite of the Elite. I want to get stronger and if it means joining ANBU to push myself to get stronger even if it means that they break me down and build me up, I will do whatever it takes to become an Elite shinobi." Naruto declared with fire burning in his eyes, the pure determination that he was producing made Tsunade smile.

Even the ANBU hidden in the room were smirking at the blondes determination, and couldn't help but get fired up. After their shift they were going to train hard to make sure they stayed at their peak fighting condition. They couldn't be shown up by a newly minted Chunin even if they did like the blonde and kept them on their toes.

"I don't see why not brat, you probably have more reasons but for this one time I'll grant you permission to join ANBU. Plus you also had two people who spoke to me about you joining ANBU and one of my captains requested you by name specifically." Tsunade said making Naruto smile at her warmly.

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Naruto said respectfully while bowing. It was one of those extremely rare occurrences when Naruto showed the proper respect for the Hokage and when he did you'd better cherish it since it was rare to ever have him respect you like that again.

"Your mission will be a C-rank bandit extermination, a small town called Shinto Town requested a group of Chunin to exterminate them. I want you to choose a team to go with you and to take care of the camp." Tsunade said while handing the scroll to Naruto making him nod.

"I take it I'll be the team leader correct?" Naruto asked. He knew he was a freshly minted Chunin and should probably bring someone who had more experience and who could help guide him and who wouldn't just argue with him the entire time. He also needed someone who he could trust and who wouldn't let him down, especially if it meant his life being on the line.

"Yes you are and I expect you to show everyone why you were promoted to Chunin, remember be level headed and stay calm. It won't look good if you just rush into anything, one more thing brat. On this mission you will end up having your first kill and when you come back, come straight to me so you can talk to someone. It won't do you any good to just bottle up your emotions." Tsunade said while looking at him with worried filled eyes.

"I promise baa-chan."

* * *

**WITH YŪGAO**

Yūgao was having a good day, it was one of those rare days when she had off, and instead of just staying home she decided that it'd be better for her to hang out with her friends. She knew they were worried about her ever since Hayate died, she had been suffering from depression and been taking on Suicidal missions in hope to see him again.

But when Naruto had bumped into her yesterday she decided that she'd made a change and head out to lunch with her friends. A knock could be heard on her door and answered it seeing three different girls and she smiled.

The first girl had beautiful porcelain skin with a slender build. Her has long black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and had very unique eyes that were red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wore light make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. Her outfit consisted of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible, a dress with a material that looked like it resembled bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wore her Hitai-ate around her forehead and regular Shinobi sandals.

The second was a fairly tall woman who has a nice slender frame, her light brown, pupil-less eyes were cute and Her hair was a beautiful shade of violet that was styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail that resembled a pineapple. She wore a fitted mesh bodysuit that covered her from her neck down to her thighs. Over her bodysuit she wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, with a dark orange mini-skirt, and a dark blue belt, with pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical style she wore her Hitai-ate, she also wears a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wristwatch.

The last girl had long brown hair which she wore in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face over her large, black eyes. She also wore a light shade of lipstick and had the traditional fang-like tattoos of the Inuzuka clan on both of her cheeks, in addition to a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower. She was wearing a brace on her left wrist, with bracelets on her right hand as well as bandages she wore a green Chunin flak jacket which didn't have any chest pockets and the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing some of her cleavage. She also wore a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and wrist-warmers. She had a noticeably softer appearance than the other members of her family, not having slit-like eyes, or wild, shaggy hair.

These three girls were her best friends Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi and Hana Inuzuka. She and Hana were in the academy together and had graduated early along with Hayate. Later on the two girls met Kurenai and Anko and found out the had a lot of stuff in common from their hatred for perverts to loving trips to hot springs and on occasions having a girls night where they'd watch movies and just be girls.

"So you finally decided to come out and play." Anko said with a smirk on her face while looking at her friend. Anko had been happy when she met Yugao and Hana, they didn't care that she was Orochimaru's ex apprentice they liked her for her. She had been saddened when Yugao had cut them off from her life after Hayate's death, when they heard about it they had immediately rushed to her side hoping to be there for their friend. Sadly Yugao had been deep in depression and wouldn't answer her door for anybody.

"I'm sorry for worrying you three, it's just I didn't want to deal with anyone and feel like they were going to pity me. I know I should've reached out and to you three but I was scared that you'd see me in such a weak state that you'd feel pity." Yugao told them honestly. The one thing she hated the most was pity, she was an ANBU captain and she earned that rank through hard work, no one would ever pity her.

"We'd never pity you and you know that Baka, besides Anko-chan was close to kicking your door down and dragging you out." Hana giggled while Anko pouted, as Yugao smiles at her friends she was happy that she had friends like them they were rare to find.

"I'm glad you're doing better Yugao-chan, and you should know by know that none of us would've given you any pity we care too much for you to ever think for such things." Kurenai said while smiling warmly at her friend, what Kurenai had said was true the four of them never once pitted each other. They always made sure that the other was happy when going went rough, they'd go out and about making sure that you never once felt alone or depressed.

"Now let go get some DANGO!" Anko shouted as she wrapped her snakes around the three unexpected women and ran off laughing like a mad man. Anko loved dango to Anko dango was like Ramen is to Naruto, never insult her Dango in her presence or you'd find yourself in the belly of a snake.

A few minutes later and a three dizzy women were now sitting at a dango bar with a smirking Anko who was rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment.

"I said sorry, I was just hungry and I thought we were taking forever and my dango was calling my name. It's not like I used poisonous snakes." Anko pouted childishly making the other three girls giggle.

A few minutes passed and their food had arrived, they had talked about random stuff from Clothing, to Genjutsu, hell they even talked about past dates. They would've continued but stopped when they saw a mop of bright blonde hair walking towards them.

"Finally found you crazy snake lady." Naruto said while looking at her like he needed something important.

"What do you want Gaki? As you can see mama is enjoying her delicious dango, now scram before I shove a kunai up your ass." Anko huffed out in annoyance from being interrupted from her precious dango.

"Yea yea, I have a question for you, I'm going on a C-rank mission and I need to bring two more people with me and was wondering if you'd want to tag along, you'll be able to play with blood all you want." Naruto said hoping she'd agree with to go with him.

"Hmmm who's leading the mission gaki?" Anko asked, she didn't hate the blonde in fact she found him to be quite fun to be around when they crossed paths. If Naruto has changed his hair color to violet and gotten rid of the of his whiskers he and Anko could've passed off as siblings easily.

"Uhm I am, it's my first time leading a missions and I wanted someone with experience and who I could trust. I know I'm a newly minted Chunin but I was hoping with your guidance that you'd be able to give me pointers and show me how to properly conduct missions." Naruto said in a professional tone shocking both Kurenai and Hana.

Kurenai had looked at Naruto and noticed his lack of orange and noticed that he looked a bit more mature. The old Naruto wouldn't have admitted that he needed help, but this new Naruto shocked her.

"Throw in some Dango and you have yourself a deal." Anko said with a smirk on her face knowing she'd be getting some free dango from the blonde whiskered boy.

"How about instead I offer to make you dango and you help me on this mission." Naruto countered back. He knew all about Anko's addiction to Dango and he'd rather not be broke from buying her that much dango.

"Hmm fine brat you have a deal and just know this if I think your plan is stupid I'm calling you out on it got it." Anko said while glaring at him before feeling Yugao kick her leg under the table making her stop glaring at him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Anko-san, and I apologize for ruining your lunch Kurenai-san, Inuzuka-san and Yugao-san." Naruto said while leaving but not before telling Anko they'll be leaving in an hour and a half.

"He's changed a lot." Kurenai said while looking at the retreating form of one Uzumaki Naruto. She remembered seeing him alone in his hospital room when she went to go visit her student Kiba after the failed retrieval mission. When she saw Shizune she asked if any of his friends had visited Naruto and much to her shock Shizune told her none of them came to visit him besides her, Tsunade and Jiraiya, Ayame, Teuchi and Iruka. Gaara came to visit him before he had to return to Suna.

"Yea he has, he even helped me come out of my depression. Just spending a day with him makes you feel happy and warm, I just wish more people could see that. It's sad that his so called friends never came to visit him while he was in the hospital, they had time to visit everyone else but purposely avoided him." Yugao said while giving out a sad sigh. She felt bad and she knew that her sensei and her husband were probably turning around in their graves, when she had asked him about his friends she saw the confused look on his face. She was shocked when he only talked about seven people and only one of them was his age but from a different village.

* * *

**WITH THE ROOKIE 11**

The rookie 11 could be currently found in a BBQ restaurant talking about what they've been up to in their young lives. This was a regular occurence, of course the one's to get everybody together were the girls. The one's talking the most being Ino and Sakura. The two chatterboxes of the group. Always seeking attention and approval of others.

Sitting off to the side the guys were talking about missions they've been on in their short shinobi careers, especially Kiba… the boy loved to talk, "-and then the enemy shinobi jumped in front of me…" they just tuned him out like always, except for Lee. Kiba is what you call a man who is '_All bark, no bite_'. He could talk the talk, but he couldn't walk the walk.

"That is most YOUTHFUL! We should spar some time Kiba-san!" shouted Rock Lee causing the people around him to wince. They wondered how the guy could be so loud and not lose his voice. Did he have vocal cords made of steel?

"Eh, hehe, sure Lee." 'said Kiba looking away, rubbing the back of his head, completely betraying his thoughts. There was no way he would want to spar with Lee, nope. He saw how skilled Lee was during the second round of the Chunin Exams, and there was no way he wanted to spar with the guy. Especially after seeing how he could transform, becoming stronger, faster, and more vicious.

"Troublesome," muttered Shikamaru, "By the way, where's Naruto? I haven't seen him in a while." he asked the group, causing everyone to drop what they were talking about with the boy's name being mentioned.

"Why do you care about the dead last is, he'd probably ruin this get together anyways. I mean he was always the weakest out of all of us." Kiba boasted whole puffing out his chest.

"Sure you are Kiba that's why you're considered yourself 'strongest genin'. Shikamaru I need you for a mission, you weren't really my first option but I guess you'll have to do. I would've preferred Izumo or Koetsu but I can't have one without the other and I already chose Anko to be a part of this mission." Naruto said slightly annoyed that he'd have to use Shikamaru for this mission.

"Troublesome, do I really have to go?" Shikamaru groaned out in annoyance he really wanted to relax and not deal with any missions today he just wanted to sleep and watch the clouds.

"HEY GAKI I FOUND OUR THIRD PERSON!" Anko shouted from outside making Naruto smile.

"Thank Kami." Naruto said with a smile on his face while walking outside and was shocked about who was outside with Anko.

"Well what are we waiting for Naruto-kun, we have a mission to complete." Said the voice making Naruto smile.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is complete now hope you all liked it, and before any of you complain saying that I'm being a dick by bashing them, this is to help build drama. I love all of the Naruto characters in the show, but I want to build drama.**

**The reason I'm adding drama by having them act like this is because I want Naruto to just be done with them. It won't mean they won't try and make amends with him but he'll be Grey around them. **


	3. Chapter 3 First Kill

**Chapter 3 First Kill**

**(AU) They always knew Naruto Uzumaki as the idiot or the dobe, what if a change in his life and a meeting with a certain ANBU helped change his life for the better? Yugao Uzuki has been suffering from the loss of her boyfriend, and cut people out of her life for the better, what if she met a young blonde who helped her heal her heart?**

**A/N: So some people were saying that I was bashing Sakura in the first chapter and I wasn't. I mean she would yell and hit Naruto for the stupidest reasons, so her slapping him wasn't out of character.** **I'm not bashing Sakura I like her but young Sakura was a fangirl like die hard. **

**Yūgao is 17 in this fic and Naruto is 13 I changed the ages to make it more closer to each other. **

**Disclaimer: if you haven't written a fanfic and complain about my writing go suck a dick! Remember if you're a hater you're probably a masturbator!**

NarutoxYugao

"Naruto Uzumaki," - Person Speaking.

'_Yugao Uzuki,' - _Person Thinking.

"**Kitsune," **\- Bijuu/ Boss Summon Speaking.

'_**Neko,**_' - Bijuu/ Boss Summon Speaking.

"**Raiton: Jibashi!" **\- Jutsu/ Techniques.

**Author's note: **

* * *

**Comfortably Numb**

* * *

**Chapter 3 First Kill**

"Sh-Shizune-neechan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked in confusion while looking at the ravenette in confusion. He didn't expect Anko to help find someone especially a medic nin, that greatly confused him, why did Anko bring a medic with her.

"Remember Gaki always and I mean always have a teammate who knows medical ninjutsu. It'll be helpful in the long run, most shinobi just pass off medics since they're not close range fighters. But not me brat I value Medics above off all else when I was in ANBU having a medic on my squad was extremely helpful and lifesaving they pulled our asses out of so much trouble." Anko said while patting Shizune on her back making the woman blush in embarrassment from being praised so much.

"Alright so make sure that no matter what mission I have, to always bring a medic with me. Know that I think about it, it does seem like the perfect idea I mean most people ignore them and don't care much about the idea since they feel like they have to protect them." Naruto said while they made their way to the village gates.

"Why doesn't Hokage baa-chan just train more combat medics? I mean it'll help us in the long run making sure that all of us come back safe and not having to resort to other villages hospitals." Naruto asked as he pulled out the scroll and signed out for his mission with Anko and Shizune.

"She tried getting them during the second war but she was shot down. You could always talk to her about it Naruto-kun, I'm sure if you bring up valid points and give a good argument she'd be more than happy to comply." Shizune replied while looking at her little brother figure.

She was still shocked that Anko had literally kidnapped her for this mission, what kind of person throws another person into a sack and says 'we're going on a mission.' Shizune had decided it'd be nice to help Naruto on his first mission as leader, she'd be able to heal him and help guide him he'd be more comfortable leading missions on his own.

"Hmm I'll definitely talk to her about this, now the town we're headed to is called Gazi town. They don't have any shinobi but they do have a police force, but the mayor says that some of the police force have been paid off by the bandits to turn a blind eye so they can smuggle woman and children for trade. What I was thinking was I'd make a few clones and have them henge into 'vulnerable tourist' so they can capture the bandits attention." Naruto said while he and his two teammates were hopping through the trees, the town was a two day travel. Enough to make a plan and backup plans.

"How do you plan on doing that Gaki? Clones are a good idea but the Henge isn't flawless, it's easily disrupted. You'll also have to put into consideration on who you can trust and how to go about this too, you can't just waltz into a town and act like a 'lost tourist' without raising some kind of suspicion." Anko said while poking some holes through his plan.

Naruto knew she was right, he'd have to come up with an idea, he'd been training in fuinjutsu and the most he was able to do was just make storage seals. He could probably make a few clones and overload them with chakra so once they unsealed it the clones would explode causing some mayhem and confusion. He had a lot to learn and he was more than eager to learn, no one gets anywhere by themselves.

"I can always act like a lost tourist myself and say that my 'family' is looking for me and they'd pay a hefty price for my safety. You and Shizune-neechan can go to a bar and gather information as well, one thing I learned from Ero-sennin is that most guys tend to get loose lipped when drunk and around attractive females." Naruto said not noticing Shizune's blush from being called attractive.

"Soooo Gaki you think Anko-chan is attractive kukuku, if only you were older I'd definitely show my gratitude. Your blood is still the my favorite and I can't wait till you get older, who knows I may rock your world." Anko cooed while licking her lips seductively, while laughing as Naruto almost fell on his face from being teased by the Jōnin.

Why did he ask her to help him on this mission? Oh right she doesn't sugar coat anything, if a plan sucks she'll tell you to your face and point out all the flaws. This is why he asked her to join him, she was blunt and honest this is what he wanted in his teammates, someone who was willing to tell you how it was and not sugar coat anything.

He was going to make sure he absorbed everything Anko and Shizune told him, if this mission was successful he'd be able to lead more missions, more missions more responsibility more responsibility a better chance of him becoming stronger. His main goal was to join ANBU and become strong enough to be an ANBU Captain.

* * *

They had just arrived two days ago and had found to a hotel room. They were heading to talk to the mayor of the town, the three of them noticed how tense everyone was and made note of how the police force would look at them then walk away. They were mostly eyeing Anko and Shizune, thinking that they'd be easy targets to capture, oh how wrong they were.

"Looks like we're not really wanted here don't you think Gaki and Shizune-chan?" Anko asked while stealthily sending some snakes summons out to gather intel like Naruto had told her to do. He wanted ever advantage he could get, if Anko's snake summons could find out where the bandit camp was then that'd be a plus for them.

"Alright Gaki we found a hotel and now what?" Anko asked while spinning a kunai out of boredom, she really wanted to go stab someone, she missed seeing blood.

"We should go talk to the Mayor and figure out what we're dealing with, if we can get as much information as possible it'll be helpful in the long run, information is key to our survival." Naruto said while walking towards the door and making a few clones and henged them into random looking civilian girls, he would make sure that they caught some attention.

"Let's head out Anko-sensei and Shizune-Neechan." Naruto said while they left towards the Mayor's building.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll make sure that we help you complete this mission no matter what. Anko-san and I will also be running a mental evaluation on you after the mission is completed to make sure that you're still fit for active duty." Shizune replied while placing her hand on his shoulder.

"How do you guys deal killing? How do you force yourself to go through with it without hesitating!" Naruto asked in a sad voice. He knew he'd have to kill eventually as was life of being a shinobi.

"The best way to do it is by killing your emotions Gaki. Remember this your enemy is going to be trying to kill you to, so whether you want to come back home or not is entirely up to you. You can kill your emotions and kill your enemy or be a little bitch who lets your opponent kill you instead." Anko said in a blunt like fashion making Shizune sigh at the Kunoichi's bluntness.

"I understand and I see where you're coming from Anko-sensei, if you kill your emotions during a fight not only will you be able to kill your opponent but they won't be able to use your emotions against you." Naruto said while simplifying her unorthodox explanation. He smiled at her and could see the proudness in her eyes, for some reason he just felt close to the woman, not in a romantic sense but in more of a sibling sense or even a mother figure.

"Look at that Gaki you're not as dumb as people make you out to be, wonder where you got this new gained knowledge from?" Anko teased, she knew that Jiraiya and The Hokage had brought him books to read while he was in the hospital for a week and a half.

Since none of classmates came to visit him all he did was read to pass time, she had felt bad when she saw him alone just reading, that night she had left him some Dango when he was in the hospital. She had started viewing the young blonde as something as maybe a son or little brother and she'd make sure that she trained him properly on how to cope with killing.

* * *

After meeting with the Mayor, one of Anko's summons appeared back and gave them directions to the bandit camps. Here they were watching them, He knew rushing in would be stupid, it'd be the fastest way to get him and his teammates killed. He had to plan this out and figure out a good way to attack, making a clone he had it henge into a bird and had it fly around the the camp and perch itself on a branch before dispelling.

"You ready Gaki?" Came the voice of one Anko, she was worried about the blonde but knew he'd have to do this and get through it, she'd help him through his first kill and make sure he didn't succumb to the darkness. A lot of good people never went back to being themselves after killing and she wanted to make sure that he kept some of his personality intact.

"Y-yea." Naruto said with a slight hesitation in his voice, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Today was the day that he became a shinobi, today was the day that he would make his first kill, he was nervous but he had to kill his emotions.

"Shizune I want you to spread some poison around the camp, it'll weaken them and it'll help us by giving us the advantage. Anko I want you to summon a few snakes and have them bite as many bandits as possible. Once I finish killing them, I want you and Shizune to administer the antidotes to the hostages, I'll make sure to make enough clones to help them escape." Naruto said while Anko and Shizune nodded.

While the plan was a bit reckless but it did prove to be thought out carefully. The snakes and poison mist would cause a huge commotion and since Naruto was immune to poisons it proved to be a plan that would only put himself in danger while the others were able to get to safety with minimal damage.

After getting in close without being spotted or noticed the plan was set in motion. Purple smoke expelled from Shizune's mouth as snakes slithered in the camp as the men and women were screaming and inhaling the poisons. Some felt fangs in their legs and started feeling sick causing them to throw up. Some didn't even notice as Naruto sliced their necks killing them instantly.

Shizune and Anko watched as the clones were bringing out the kidnapped women, Shizune and Anko immediately went to treat them giving them the antidotes as they smiled at them and hugged them.

In the camp Naruto hardened his heart as he watched a couple of bandits run towards him as they staggered and yelled. Moving to the side and dodging a katana swipe Naruto brought his knee up to the man's stomach before impaling his kunai through the man's neck killing him instantly.

A blank look remained on Naruto's face before flinging his kunai towards a female who rushed at him with a bo-staff. With a swift motion he threw the kunai and watched as it flew through the air as it met its target, the sound of gurgling could be heard as Naruto picked up the katana and rushed forward before making more clones.

Bandit after bandit fell, he and his clones would slice or stab their way through them. He wanted this mission to be over, he felt sick to his stomach and wanted to throw up. He steeled his resolve before slicing off a woman's head as the look of shock and horror never left her face, years of abuse and instincts told Naruto to duck as a battle axe was swung where his head was located.

"You…*cough**cough*.. you're good brat, but let's see how you really do." The man coughed out through the poison mist. Naruto readied himself, one mistake and he'd die, one wrong move and it'd cost him his life. He watched as the man rushed forward and brought the battle axe in a downward slash making Naruto dodge, with an instant the man resumed his attack as he brought his axe back up in a upward slash. Years of dodging saved his life as the man was able to slice some of his clothing and the cloth holding his Hitai-ate making it fall the ground.

"Yo..*cough**cough**cough*." The man spat out some blood before composing himself. "I won't lie brat you got lucky, if this poison and those snakes hadn't weakened me I know you'd be dead by now." The man fainted trying to goad Naruto into making a mistake.

"I won't lie this is the first mission that I'm leading myself and this is the first time I've killed. I know I'd be dead if I didn't have my teammates weaken you, but that doesn't mean I'll go down without taking you with me. Even the strongest of men can be taken down by a civilian if the moment is right or if the numbers are to great." Naruto said before adding some chakra to the kodachi. He'd definitely keep this, it was rare to find chakra metal but to find a kodachi or katana that was made from chakra metal was even rarer.

"Hmm smart brat, most kids your age would've let their emotions get in the way or they'd never admit that they'd be dead." He smirked.

"Naruto"

"Hmm I didn't ask for your name brat, but since you were kind enough to tell me yours my name is Ken." He said with a smirk before rushing in while swinging his battle axe towards the blondes mid section. He watched as Naruto brought up the kodachi and blocked his attack, a fight for dominance was seen before Naruto spammed his foot into the man stomach making him lose his balance.

Whether it was instincts or from the clones memories Naruto brought up grabbed his Ken's battle axe and yanked it forward before slamming his kodachi through his heart.

"*cough**cough**cough* that wa-as a go-ood plan." Ken said before falling backwards with his eyes closed, not that Naruto would ever know but he had earned the respect of Ken Zaku. A man known for his ruthlessness and heartless, he had killed many in his life and never once in his life did he care for others. But Naruto admitted to him that if he didn't weaken him he'd surely be dead, that's what made Naruto earn his respect.

* * *

A week had passed since completing the mission and Yugao was standing outside Naruto's door, she knew that he was depressed and couldn't sleep constantly waking up from nightmares. She felt bad for the blonde but knew that being out with friends would help him. So here she was, picking up Naruto to hang out with her and a few of her friends.

"Naruto open this door before I kick it down and drag you out by your ear!" Yugao shouted before she heard shuffling and some curses from the sounds of it Naruto must've tripped, a few seconds later a sleep deprived Naruto answered the door.

"Oh hey Yugao."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but chapter 3 is complete I hope you all enjoyed it, sorry if the fight scene wasn't good I'm working on it.**

**Until next time JA NE!**


	4. Chapter 4 Aftermath

**Chapter 4 Aftermath**

**(AU) They always knew Naruto Uzumaki as the idiot or the dobe, what if a change in his life and a meeting with a certain ANBU helped change his life for the better? Yugao Uzuki has been suffering from the loss of her boyfriend, and cut people out of her life for the better, what if she met a young blonde who helped her heal her heart?**

**A/N: So some people were wondering about the age, I'm making Yugao the same age as Itachi, she was a young prodigy. **

**Disclaimer: if you haven't written a fanfic and complain about my writing go suck a dick! Remember if you're a hater you're probably a masturbator!**

NarutoxYugao

"Naruto Uzumaki," - Person Speaking.

'_Yugao Uzuki,' - _Person Thinking.

"**Kitsune," **\- Bijuu/ Boss Summon Speaking.

'_**Neko,**_' - Bijuu/ Boss Summon Speaking.

"**Raiton: Jibashi!" **\- Jutsu/ Techniques.

**Author's note: What should Naruto's ANBU name be? You guys pick.**

* * *

**Comfortably Numb**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Aftermath **

_A week had passed since completing the mission and Yugao was standing outside Naruto's door, she knew that he was depressed and couldn't sleep constantly waking up from nightmares. She felt bad for the blonde but knew that being out with friends would help him. So here she was, picking up Naruto to hang out with her and a few of her friends._

_"Naruto open this door before I kick it down and drag you out by your ear!" Yugao shouted before she heard shuffling and some curses from the sounds of it Naruto must've tripped, a few seconds later a sleep deprived Naruto answered the door._

_"Oh hey Yugao."_

* * *

She looked over him and noticed the bags under his eyes and knew he hadn't been sleeping, from what Anko and Shizune fold her he had decided it'd be best if he killed the bandits while they healed the hostages from the poison mist that Shizune produced. His disheveled hair most likely caused from turning in his sleep, she was worrying about him he wasn't talking to anyone about his kills most likely because he felt like he'd be ruining their day if he went to them for advice.

"Naruto get dressed, you're going to spend the day with me, I don't want to hear you complaining about not wanting to waste my time. I have a mission in three hours and in those three hours you're going to talk to me about what's bothering you." Yugao said with a stern voice leaving no room for arguments.

Naruto let out a sigh as he slowly nodded, he knew Yugao was going to let this drop until he talked to her. He really wanted to say he didn't have to listen to her since she wasn't her sensei or mother, but he knew that would lead nowhere and only cause more problems.

"Alright let me get dressed then Yugao." Naruto said before opening the door wider to let her in. Say what people would want but Naruto was a neat freak, his entire apartment was clean and tidy.

"_He's been overly cleaning again." _Yugao thought while she let out a sigh, she knew it was a coping mechanism for himself only three people knew and one of them was dead and the other was a missing nin who was after his fury tennant.

"I see you've been cleaning again Naruto." Yugao said loud enough for him to hear her, she looked over his table and and counters, not a speck of dust could be seen and the smell of cleaning chemicals were strong. She heard some laughing downstairs and knew it was the brothel that he lived above of.

"Y-yea, it's calming and plus I've been cooking a lot too so that's been very helpful, there's some homemade chakra protein bars in the fridge if you want any." Naruto said while putting on some clean clothes.

"Thank you Naruto, I'll be sure to seal some up for my mission." Yugao said before opening his fridge, she noticed them on a plate covered in foil and grabbed a sealing scroll from her vest and grabbed a couple of the chakra protein bars.

"I added some minced fruit in them too, a mixture of strawberries, oranges, and some have cherries too." Naruto said while walking out of his room, she noticed he was wearing a short sleeved navy blue shirt, with black anbu style pants with with his right knee taped off. His necklace was safely hidden behind his shirt, she looked him over one last time and patted his head as she smiled.

"Now let's go get some lunch and you can tell me what's been bothering you Naruto." Yugao said with a smile on her face as they walked towards the door and put their shinobi sandals back on.

* * *

"So are you going to tell what's been bothering you for the past couple of days?" Yugao asked while holding a cup of tea in her hands and slowly bringing it up to her lips as she took a sip while looking at her blonde companion across from her.

"Do you think I'm a monster?" Naruto quietly asked her. It was something that's been nothing him for a few days and he desperately wanted to know if she viewed him as a monster. Sure being a shinobi or kunoichi meant killing but once he killed them he felt like he was nothing but a monster.

"No you're not, we're ninjas killing is in our job description, no matter how badly we all want to avoid it we can't. You killed on your mission because you had to kill them, if you didn't who knows what would've happened to the girls you, Anko and Shizune saved." Yugao said while looking at the blonde in front of her, she knew he was hurting, having to kill twenty some people for his first kill wasn't something most people experienced during their first kills.

"I-I can still see their faces at night, they're calling me a monster, a murder, a demon. I-I don't know how to deal with it, I wanted to talk to Kakashi-sensei about it but I know he's still upset about Sasuke defecting. He's been taking any mission that involves Orochimaru, and I feel like he'd just try to pass me off to someone else." Naruto whispered out, he hated trying to ask for help since he's been alone all his life.

He practically raised himself after he was kicked out of the orphanage, he lived on the streets for a good three years and taught himself how to steal, and pickpocket so he could survive from the little food he could buy. Hell he even taught himself how to hunt and skin rabbits, it wasn't until he was six when the old man found him and set him up with his apartment over the brothel.

"I know you've been alone pretty much all of your life Naruto but I want you to know that you do have friends that you can talk to, friend that'll be more than happy to help you through this." Yugao said with a gentle and warm voice while looking at him with kind eyes. She knew about his life and she'd always try her best to make it somewhat manageable, she'd sometimes buy him some fruits and veggies or even some new clothes.

Naruto snorted when she said that he had friends, most of them blamed Naruto for Sasuke being able to go to Orochimaru, hell not even one of them came to visit him while he was in the hospital. What kind of friends were they if they blamed him and didn't care about his well being, no he didn't need them as friends. Gaara was his one true friend and yet he considered him more of a brother than a friend.

"My so called friends didn't even come to visit me while I was in the hospital, the only one who did was Gaara and he's from a different village, I mean I went to the academy with them and yet they keep blowing me off and saying I'm weak." Naruto said while taking a sip of his water, he didn't view them as friends. Friends to him were supposed to drop by and come visit you announced or unannounced, yet none of them ever did that.

When Hinata was in the hospital he came by and brought her a get well card and a flower, Hell he even brought Kiba an apology card for farting in his face. When Lee was severely injured he and Shikamaru saved him from being killed by Gaara, yet none of them came to visit him besides Gaara and even he brought him some sushi and some books and scrolls on chakra control and wind ninjutsu and Taijutsu.

Yugao let out a sigh and knew what Naruto was saying was true, she could also see a hint of anger in his eyes and knew she needed to stop it before it got out of hand. "Naruto have you ever decided to go and talk to them first? I mean sometimes all they need is a little push, and you'll become good friends with them. Besides being angry about this isn't a good thing, you shouldn't be angry it's not you." Yugao finished hoping he'd take her words into consideration.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" Naruto yelled while standing up and slamming his hands down on the table, he looked at her with anger evident in his eyes. "Why can't I be angry! Why is it that I'm only allowed to be the positive upbeat one! I have emotions other than happiness too, so why can I be angry or resentful!" Naruto whispered out while he slowly sat back down on his seat and looked at the ground.

Why wouldn't anyone let him feel these emotions? Did they just want him to be the stupid idiot all the time who always put others happiness over his own? He had a right to these emotions and yet no one wanted him to feel them or express them. Numb he just wanted to feel numb again, when he first met the old man he was numb, hell when he was found the had a dislocated shoulder and blood running down his forehead. But somehow he didn't feel the pain anymore he was numb and he liked it.

"I should be going, Pervy Sage wanted to talk to me about something and you have a mission." Naruto said with a detached voice while putting some money down and walked away. Why was everyone trying to make him out to be their ray of sunshine, why could he have some light in his darkness, where was his sunshine.

"Naruto." Yugao whispered as she watched him walk away, she knew he was allowed to feel his anger and resent but everyone feared that the Kyuubi would try and escape if he allowed himself to feel those emotions. Yet he had a shitty life and no one ever really asked him how he truly felt only telling him that things would get better if given time.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the streets annoyed, why wouldn't they let him just be angry for once in his life. He was angry when Kakashi blew him off during the Chunin exams but faked a smile, he was angry because he was weak and his sensei did nothing to train him to get stronger. Yes he knew Kakashi was strong as a ninja but as a teacher he was as useful as a mop on a rainy day.

"Watch it deadlast." Kiba said while glaring at Naruto. Kiba didn't care if Naruto was a Chunin to him he'd always be the dealast and an clanless loser.

Hinata looked at Kiba and Naruto, she wanted to stand up for Naruto but Kiba was her friend and teammate, maybe she'd apologize to him when she was alone and say it was Kiba being Kiba. She knew he'd forgive it and agree and laugh it off.

"Kurenai-San you should really teach your _genin _manners. I could have him reprimanded for disrespecting a superior, clan heir or not he needs to learn how to respect those who outrank him. Attitudes like that will get him and his teammates killed!" Naruto practically growled out in anger making the three genin flinch at Naruto's cold emotionless words.

"Naruto he's your friend maybe you can look it over?" Kurenai asked hoping that he'd just drop it since friendships were always formed during the academy.

"Last time I checked Gaara was my only friend, if you're not going to reprimand your genin then I will, he needs to learn to respect his superiors. If he goes on a mission with someone he doesn't like he'll have to learn to shut his damn mouth or else it'll end in his death or his teammates death." Naruto said before pushing past them, he was getting even more pissed, he needed to blow off steam, he needed to just yell or do something.

Kurenai watched as Naruto walked away and let out a sigh, she knew that Naruto would talk to the Hokage if she didn't take care of it first. "_Naruto you need to let that anger go." _Kurenai thought to herself before sending Kiba a deathly glare that made him shrink.

After leaving team 8, he walked towards Higurashi weapons shop to buy some new fingerless gloves, hopefully they had something orange, it would probably make him a bit happier if he had some orange. He looked up and saw the the shop and made his way towards the door.

"Welcome to Higurashi weapons shop." Tenten said while not looking up from her magazine.

"Hello I was wondering if you had any fingerless gloves in orange?" Naruto asked making Tenten look up with a weird face before realizing who it was.

"O-oh Na-Naruto, how are you?" Tenten asked hoping he would have forgiven her for what she had said about him, she knew what she said was rude and hurtful but since she knew he was a forgiving person that they'd be friends again.

"I'm wondering if you sell orange fingerless gloves? If you don't then I'd like to put in an order for a customized pair maybe ten pairs should be fine." Naruto replied with a professional voice hoping he could either buy the gloves or put the orders in and get out.

"_What's wrong with him? It's like he's not even trying to be friends with me, usually he'd say that it's water under the bridge and we'd be friends again but something seems off." _Tenten said while looking at him with confused eyes. "I think we have some a few years ago my mother made some for a customer who requested them but sadly they never picked them up, she said that the person died the night of the Kyuubi attack." Tenten said while standing up and going to the back and grabbing a box that was covered in a thick layer of dust.

Naruto had a sorrowful look on his face when he heard that. The client never got to use these gloves because of his tenant, he vowed to himself that he'd honor the person who put the order in for them.

"Here they are." Tenten said while coming back with the box and sat it down on the counter before opening them up and showing them to Naruto, they were beautiful. A sunset orange they weren't too bright or too dark they were perfect in his opinion, they had metal platings on the back for protection and he noticed a few seals on them.

"How much are they?" Naruto asked while looking at Tenten, he didn't care how much they'd be, he had more than enough money thanks to the bounty he collected from Ken Zaku.

"You can just take them Naruto-san, the client already prepaid for them but she died, besides I think she'd want you to have them since you both love orange." Kira said walking in from the back of the store, while giving him a warm motherly smile.

"Oh uhm are you sure? I mean I can still pay for them it's not an issue, I mean I collected a bounty a week ago and I really haven't use any of the money." Naruto said while feeling awkward that Kira wanted to give him the gloves for free even though they were already paid for.

"Trust me Naruto, I know for a face that she would want you to have these gloves. She loved orange just like you do and she'd know you'd put them to good us, so please take them honor her wish and in her words 'make these gloves the most badass gloves ever'." Kira said while handing Naruto the box full of gloves.

"Thank you Kira-san, I cant thank you enough and I swear that I'll make these gloves badass like how the original owner wanted them to be." Naruto said with a small bow before gently picking up the box.

"I know I shouldn't ask but what was her name?" Naruto asked.

"Kushina." Kira said with a warm smile on her face.

* * *

"I'm telling you guys Naruto was acting different, I mean he seemed cold for some reason, hell he didn't even consider us friends! I mean come on in the academy we used to get in trouble a lot." Kiba practically shouted at them while they had their annual lunch with each other.

"THAT IS MOST UNYOUTHFUL KIBA-KUN!" Lee shouted while looking at his friend, he too couldn't believe that his youthful friend Naruto would do something like this to them.

"Did any of you ever go visit him while he was in the hospital, or talk to him after the retrieval mission? Or how bout ever dropping by his place to see how he's doing, I mean I've seen you guys do that for each other and hell you never invite him to these lunches but you invite me when I'm in the village." Temari practically growled out, I mean how could they be so inconsiderate to a teammate and then complain about said teammate and expect him to go along like nothing ever happened.

"Well I mean we started this after we all became genin and I assumed he knew, so it's not really our fault that he never shows up." Ino said trying to use a lame excuse, she knew that should've invited him but she hated how he acted so loud and annoying plus the god awful orange made it even worse.

"You guys are really shallow, I mean come on he's loyal, he always tries to make everyone happy by putting them before himself. It really doesn't matter he already figured it out, he's not going to try anymore. If you want him as a friend he's going to make you all take the first step, hell right now he's sparring with Gaara." Temari finished before putting some money down and standing up.

"I'll say this once, you all need to take a good look at yourselves. He's already attractive right now since he's changed his outfit, but when he gets older every girl will prob try and date him. If he's still single by then, well I wouldn't mind having him as my boyfriend." Temari said before leaving the restaurant.

"Did Temari Just day that she wanted Naruto for herself?" Sakura asked in shock she couldn't believe it, someone just claimed that if no one claimed Naruto as theirs then she would. She let out a sigh and knew she burned any form of friendship with her blonde teammate, those long nights while working at the hospital gave her time to think.

"So forehead how's the hospital going?" Ino asked, she knew even though Tsunade refused to take anyone as an apprentice that it didn't mean that they could learn Medical Jutsu some other way and working at the hospital proved to be useful.

"It's alright, it's a lot of work and if we want to bring back Sasuke-kun I need to get stronger than I am now." Sakura said while looking at her with determined eyes.

"A-ano Kiba-kun maybe you should go and apologize to Naruto-kun for being rude." Everyone of them stopped and looked at the shy Hyuga with shock in their eyes. Not once did they ever think they the shy Hyuga would say something like this to her teammate.

"Are you serious Hinata-chan? I mean he should apologize to me for being rude, hell even Kurenai-sensei reprimanded me, I don't care if he's a Chunin or whatever he needs to learn that he's not better than me." Kiba practically seethed our in anger, when his mother heard about his disrespect towards a shinobi of a higher rank she had punished him by taking Akamaru from him until he learned his lesson.

"I've heard enough!" Tenten yelled out while slamming her hands on the table, she felt like shit for how she treated Naruto behind his back and now all they were doing was complaining about Naruto behind his back and she finally had enough. "We're practically shunning a teammate and friend for what!" She yelled

"Naruto-san said that he didn't consider us friends and as much as he believes that he has to know that we consider him a friend." Shino said while looking at them through his glasses.

"I admit that I haven't been the best of friends or teammate towards Naruto-san and he's been here for all of us. Kiba after he farted in your face Naruto brought you and Akamaru, a sorry card and even snuck you both in some steaks. Lee Naruto and Shikamaru saved your life from Gaara while you were unconscious, Hinata after your fight with Neji Naruto brought you a get well soon card and a flower and Choji Naruto did the same for you and he even snuck you in some chips." Shino finished while looking at them. Naruto had gone above and beyond for yet none of them ever did anything nice to him, they never once celebrated his birthday since they were to distracted with the Kyuubi festival.

* * *

After his sparring match with Gaara our blonde was walking towards the stone and looked at it, he was looking over it and ran his fingers over the names. How many times did he just sit here and look at the names, he was able to remember every name carved into it and yet he knew nothing about them. That was until he got the name from Kira about the person who prepaid for the gloves, he knew he remembered that name.

"Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto said while he ran a thumb over that name, was this his mother? Or maybe it was someone who let him use her last name the only thing he did know was that he had to find out who Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze was.

Letting out a sigh Naruto looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, he secretly wanted to know who his parents were and if Kushina was his mother then who was his father. It was going to be difficult conversation but he needed to talk to Tsunade about his parents and if she didn't tell them he didn't know what he'd do.

"This is going to be one extremely uncomfortable conversation and I still wanna talk to her about joining ANBU, I want to get stronger and they're considered the Elite of the Elite." Naruto muttered to himself as he walked away from the memorial stone, sighing for what felt like the millionth time today Naruto disappeared in a lead Shunshin.

Arriving outside the Hokage door Naruto slowly walked in, he looked up and saw Tsunade going through her paperwork.

"Mghmm." Naruto said as he cleared his throat making Tsunade look up at him.

"What do you want Brat?" She asked while looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze?"

* * *

**BOOM CHAPTER 4 IS DONE!**

**Sorry if it felt like forever I don't mean to make you guys wait for the chapter. Go check out my new stories When Spices Mix and A5 Love.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter, review are welcomed. Don't worry it's still going to be a NaruYugao fic, I added the Temari part because I wanted her to let them know that Naruto is maturing a lot quicker than they are.**

**Until next time Ja Ne!**


	5. Chapter 5 Feelings

**Chapter 5: Feelings**

**They always knew Naruto Uzumaki as the idiot or the dobe, what if a change in his life and a meeting with a certain ANBU helped change his life for the better? Yugao Uzuki has been suffering from the loss of her boyfriend, and cut people out of her life for the better, what if she met a young blonde who helped her heal her heart?**

**A/N: Koyuki will be 16 in this story, I kinda want to add a bit of drama and confrontation between her and Yugao. Warning this chapter will have a Lemon scene, you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: if you haven't written a fanfic and complain about my writing go suck a dick! Remember if you're a hater you're probably a masturbator!**

Naruto x Yugao

"Naruto Uzumaki," - Person Speaking.

'_Yugao Uzuki,' - _Person Thinking.

"**Kitsune," **\- Bijuu/ Boss Summon Speaking.

'_**Neko,**_' - Bijuu/ Boss Summon Thinking

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **\- Jutsu/ Techniques.

**Author's note: What should Naruto's ANBU name be; Lion, Tiger or Panther.**

* * *

**Comfortably Numb**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Feelings**

_Arriving outside the Hokage door Naruto slowly walked in, he looked up and saw Tsunade going through her paperwork._

_"Mghmm." Naruto said as he cleared his throat making Tsunade look up at him._

_"What do you want Brat?" She asked while looking up at him with a raised eyebrow._

_"Who's Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze?"_

* * *

"Naruto-kun is that you?" Asked a beautiful woman with long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face and violet-blue eyes her pink eye shadow and red lipstick were on full display for everyone to see as she finished her scene of her new movie. She was wearing a green blouse over a pink jacket with brown gloves, she ran up to the blonde and immediately hugged him close to her chest as she ran her hand through his soft blonde hair making him blush as she immediately giggled.

Naruto couldn't help but blush slightly as Koyuki held him close to her chest, he didn't know why she was holding him so close to her. "H-hey Koyuki , how've you been?" Naruto asked awkwardly while hugging her back, thanks this his new diet and training his face was directly in Koyuki chest.

"I'm glad they sent you Naruto-kun, I was hoping that you'd be the one to revive the mission." She smiles as they released each other, she gave him a warm smile and noticed the conflict in his eyes. She couldn't help but feel a bit worried while looking at the young man who pulled her out of her own darkness, he was slowly falling into his own and it looked like no one was trying to pull him from his own.

"Yea me too, it'll give me time think and process everything that's been happening the past few days." Naruto muttered to himself. He looked up at the sky and couldn't help but sigh, he was glad that Tsunade was honest with him but was pissed that the old man had been lying to him about not knowing who his mother was.

"_I mean if I can keep a secret about me being the FUCKING Kyūbi Jinchuriki, I could keep a secret about who my mother was!" _Naruto thought bitterly while glaring at the sky. It seemed like his life was nothing but secrets and deception, why the hell were people just out to make his life more miserable?

Koyuki looked at her blonde crush with worry in her eyes and badly wanted to help him, she knew that he was slowly falling into darkness and if no one helped him then he'd be lost forever. "Naruto-kun, let's head to my trailer." Koyuki said with a warm gentle smile as she gently caressed his cheek. She'd make sure that he didn't fall to his own darkness, she'd let him know that it was alright for him to be angry and to just yell.

"Koyuki -chan, is it ok for me to be angry?" Naruto asked her while following behind his client, he wanted an honest answer and so far everyone was telling him that he wasn't allowed to be angry.

"Naruto-kun you have every right to be angry, and while you're here this week I'm going to show you how to express your anger." Koyuki said with a smile on her face as she walked towards the blonde and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Koyuki-chan."

* * *

Tsunade looked out the window and sighed, she decided to be honest with her blonde gaki, she knew he deserved to know the truth and unlike her deceased sensei she wasn't to let him down. She stood up and opened the window and closed her eyes feeling the warm gentle breeze hitting her face, she thought about what happened four days ago.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Who's Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze?" Naruto asked while looking at Tsunade. "Please just don't lie to me, I want to know the truth PLEASE!" Naruto practically shouted with some tears rolling down his cheek. If she lied to him then he'd probably lose his temper and do something that he'd later regret in life.

Tsunade looked at Naruto and sighed, the thought of lying to him crossed her mind but saw the look in his eyes, she'd tell him the truth she didn't agree with Jiraiya not telling Naruto anything about his parents. She wanted his trust and she'd make sure she kept it.

"She's your mother, the night you were born she died. She loved you very much Naruto, I'll look around to see if I can find any pictures of her if you want?" Tsunade said while looking st the young blonde in front of her with concerned eyes.

"Y-yo-you'd really do th-that fo-for me?" Naruto asked with wide eyes, he'd finally be able to see how his mother looked like, and he was happy to know that he was actually loved.

"Did the old man know who my parents were?" Naruto asked her.

"Yes he did."

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

"Naruto please get better." Tsunade whispered to herself while letting out another sigh for the millionth time.

"Tsunade-sama, Yugao-san is back from her mission and is wanting to talk to you." Shizune said while walking in with the purple haired ANBU captain.

"Hello Yugao-san how was your mission?" Tsunade asked while sitting down across from her.

"The mission was a successful, we were able to find the target and eliminate them. I was wondering if Naruto was in the village, our last conversation didn't end well and I wanted to fix it." Yugao replied hoping to talk to the young blonde that she upset for saying that he wasn't allowed to be angry.

"I gave Naruto his first solo ANBU mission and that was to protect Koyuki Kazahana, she has a ball that she's going to be attending and felt like Naruto needed this mission to cool off. He should be back in a week or two depending on how long she needs him to stay." Tsunade stayed while looking at Yugao and noticed she looked a bit disappointed.

"Thank you for letting me know Hokage-sama, I'm worried about him, I hope that when he comes back he'll be better." She muttered the last part to herself, she didn't know why but she felt like she wanted to get closer to Naruto, she felt a hint of jealousy when she was told that Naruto was with Koyuki knowing that she had a thing for the blonde since she saw the picture of her kissing Naruto.

"You're dismissed Yugao, I'll be seeing you around." Tsunade said while watching the purple haired women leave her office.

* * *

Yugao was walking around the village after leaving Tsunade's office and was wondering when Naruto would be back, she wanted to talk to him badly about their conversation. She knew she was wrong about saying that he wasn't allowed to feel anger maybe if she apologized and listened to him they'd be able to get somewhere together.

"OI YUGAO-CHAN!" A voice shouted out catching her attention as she looked up and saw Anko waving at her trying to get her attention with their friends.

Yugao looked up and smiled as she saw her three best friends and walked towards them with a smile on her face, "hey girls how've you been?" She asked while hugging her three best friends.

"How was your mission Yugao-chan?" Kurenai asked as they made their way inside the small diner. Kurenai was happy that their friend was feeling better now, her depression over her dead fiancés death had hit her hard to the point where she was taking suicidal missions.

"It was good, a simple assassination." She said with a smile on her face while they all sat down in a booth together. She looked them over and was happy that she had her friends with her and was thanking Naruto mentally for unknowingly helping her.

"We're all glad that you're doing better and that you're not throwing yourself in missions anymore like you were doing a few months ago." Hana said with a warm smile on her face as she took a sip of her tea. She truly missed her friend and was worried about her safety since all she was doing was suicidal missions.

"Is something bothering you Yugao-chan?" Anko asked while poking her friend with her dango stick repeatedly with curious eyes.

"I'm just worried about Naruto, last time he and I talked it didn't end well and I feel bad about it." She said while looking down at her Dango with detached eyes.

Her friends felt for her and knew that she watched over the blonde when he was younger, but they've been noticing that he was slowly falling into his own darkness. They didn't know how to help him or save him from his own destruction.

"The gaki has been avoiding everyone and it doesn't help that he went on a solo mission, let's not forget that his generation hasn't been helping him either. No one really knows anything about him, and he doesn't really have anyone to fall back on for friendships." Anko said with a sad expression.

* * *

It's been a week and a half since Naruto took the mission to protect Koyuki, and the movie had just ended. Naruto smiled as he saw Koyuki walking towards him with a pep in her step as she giggled.

"Is what did you think Naruto-kun, did you like the scene?" She asked as she giggled and touched his whiskers making him purr at her gentle touch.

Naruto couldn't help but blush in embarrassment as she kept rubbing his whiskers, "Naruto-kun, would you like to accompany me to my room?" Koyuki asked while gently taking his hand in hers as they interviewed their fingers.

During the time he spent with Koyuki she showed him that it was ok to be angry and showed him that anger was alright to express. She held him while he cried, she patched him up when he trained to let his anger out or when he was protecting her from failed assassination attempts.

"Of course Koyuki-chan." Naruto did with a warm gentle smile. He was happy that she showed him how to handle his emotions better than bottling them up. As they made their way to her bedroom their hands never let go, she was smiling and blushing while slowly adding extra seat in her hips for him.

"_I'll make sure you leave extremely happy Naruto-kun." _Koyuki though as she giggled as she opened her bedroom door while pulling him into her bedroom while closing the door.

**WARNING LEMON**

Naruto and Koyuki had their eyes closed in complete bliss as they kissed passionately. Naruto wrapped his arms around Koyuki's back rubbing it sensuously while Koyuki ran her hands through Naruto's spiky, yet silky hair.

The two continued to kiss as Koyuki opened her mouth to allow Naruto's tongue to enter and began to explore her own mouth. Cerulean eyes stared endlessly into light-colored ones as their tongues fought madly in each other's mouths.

Naruto soon began to reach for the obi sash to her kimono, but not before looking into Koyuki's eyes asking for permission. Koyuki responded with a wink and with that Naruto undid the sash and she broke the kiss to allow the robe to fall off leaving her in her white lace bra and matching lace thong that made her tan skin glow.

In response, Koyuki slid her hands down to the hem of Naruto's shirt and pulled it off. She then made quick work of his boxer which by now resembled a tent with his erection at full strength. She smiled as she heard him moan as she gently but his neck leaving a mark on his neck while rubbing his erection.

Both lovers gazed at each other's bodies with admiration and personal lust. Koyuki had fair skin, a smooth flat abdomen on a slender waist, wide curvy hips, long legs with toned thighs, and sizable and perky breasts.

Naruto had broad shoulders with toned arms, a strong chest with chiseled abs, powerfully built legs and his long nine inch member which looked so tantalizing to her.

"_Thank Kami for my new diet." _Naruto thought as he slid his hands down Koyuki's thong making her let out a low moan.

"Koyuki-chan, you look absolutely stunning." Naruto said making Koyuki blush.

"You're quite the looker yourself Naruto-kun, in three years you're going to be even sexier." Koyuki replied while gently whispering in his ear and giving it a seductive lick making him shudder in pleasure. Koyuki giggled while feeling Naruto shudder in pleasure as she lead them to her bed while sitting down.

Koyuki decided to lay on her back with her legs spread apart and Naruto lay in front of her and licked his lips as he gently moved her thong to the side and slowly licked her pussy lips in a slow sensual manner making her moan in pleasure.

Naruto decided to start by teasingly running his tongue across Koyuki's clit while using his fingers to slowly massage her abdomen. Naruto looked up at her as they made eye contact, an idea popped into her head as he gently tugged her small patch of pubes making her gently raise her lower half in pleasure as she gripped her bed sheets.

"Na-Naru-Naruto-kun, yo-you're a natural." She moaned out in pleasure as she felt the blonde traced her folds while teasing her clit with the tip of his tongue. She let out a long and loud moan as she felt him run his fingers down her abdomen in a gentle manner.

Naruto started to work his fingers on Koyuki's clit as Koyuki continued to moan in pleasure at her lower regions being teased by the spiky-haired blonde. She thought Naruto's tongue was very skilled inside her.

Naruto started to slowly snake his right hand up her slender body and began to toy with and caress her breasts over her laced white bra, he smiled as he skillfully unhooked her front clasp on her bra. This only served to make the dark-haired woman wetter and raised her arousal even further as now her face was covered in a deep blush.

Naruto continued to hungrily lick away at Koyuki's folds as he teased and fondled her breasts with Koyuki helping him fondle her tits as an aroused result. Koyuki whimpered as Naruto worked his skilled tongue on her wet innards.

Naruto then took his hands off her breasts and bought them to her perfectly shaped ass and lifted it up bringing her closer to him. This in effect caused the pleasure Koyuki felt to double and by now she was screaming in total pleasure.

Naruto felt Koyuki's insides begin to tighten around his tongue and knew she would come at any second. Knowing this, he continued to work his tongue faster inside of her while swaying his tongue from side to side.

Eventually Naruto met his success as Koyuki came to her release and released her inner fluids onto his tongue. Naruto drank up all of her delicious fluids taking care not to leave a single drop behind.

"Koyuki-chan, you taste just too damn good to me." Naruto whispered huskily to her making her blush.

"Thanks Naruto-Kun, now how about I return the favor so I can say the same about you?" Koyuki said with a seductive smile.

"Works for me." Naruto smirked as he sat in front of the bed with Koyuki kneeling down in front of him, his cock directly in front of her face.

Koyuki smiled at the sheer size of it, as she gripped his cock and began to jerk him off. Naruto lowly moaned at her soft touch as she continued to pump his shaft with her right hand while using her left to bounce and toy with his balls.

Koyuki then began to tease the blonde male by trailing her tongue from the underside of Naruto's ballsac all the way to the tip of his manhood. Naruto shivered at the feeling of Koyuki's hot tongue on his cock.

Koyuki continued to trail her tongue on Naruto's shaft before taking the head of Naruto's erection into her mouth. Naruto moaned in pleasure from the warmth of Koyuki's mouth as she swirled her tongue around his shaft.

She then took Naruto's cock as far down her throat as it would go, fighting back her annoying gag reflex. Naruto's eyes went white as Koyuki continued to suck on his cock while using her vocal cords to stimulate him.

She then took it a step further by cupping her well-endowed breasts and enclosing the bottom half of Naruto's cock in them. With the combined feeling of Koyuki's warm mouth and her soft breasts on his cock, Naruto was sure that he would come at any second.

Koyuki continued her ministrations on Naruto's cock moaning every few seconds to keep him stimulated while rubbing her soft breasts on his manhood, taking extra care to rub her erect nipples on his veins.

Koyuki soon felt Naruto's member begin to twitch inside her mouth and could tell that he was about to come. Knowing this, she began to work her tongue on his cock faster while continuing her paizuri strokes on Naruto's cock.

Soon Naruto came to his release as his cock spasmed sending a thick torrent of semen into Koyuki's mouth. Koyuki swallowed her fill of the semen and released his cock from her mouth and breasts.

Naruto came down from his pleasurable high and barely had time to breathe before Koyuki was all over him kissing his face and chest. Naruto returned the kisses as the two continued their heated make out session.

The next moment Koyuki was on her hands and knees in the middle of the bed and she looked back at Naruto and seductively licked her lips at him to entice him.

It worked as Naruto got behind her and began to tease the dark-haired woman by rubbing the head of his erection on her folds making Koyuki blush in the process. He then gave Koyuki a playful spank before sliding himself into her taking her virginity.

Naruto found Koyuki's womanhood to be warm and tight while Koyuki found Naruto's manhood to be hard and thick and stretched her to her limits. Naruto let the warmth of Koyuki's pussy surround his length before he started pounding into her.

Koyuki moaned loudly as Naruto pounded into her at a vigorous pace. She began to work her hips to meet his thrusts as her body rocked from the power force of his thrusts.

Naruto moaned in pleasure as Koyuki's plump ass smacked against his crotch while he thrust into her with relenting speed. Koyuki's ample bust heaved from his relentless pounding as Naruto watched them mesmerized.

Naruto then let go of Koyuki's hips and cupped her swaying breasts and began to toy with and fondle them. Koyuki whimpered in pleasure at the blondes teasing of her sensitive tits and his unrelenting thrusting.

Sweat began to pour from both of their bodies as Naruto continued to send his manhood flying into her pussy with unbelievable speed and power and eventually Koyuki decided to give up on moving her hips and just let him do all the work.

Koyuki's eyes went white as Naruto continued to pleasure her jiggling breasts while continuously sending his cock jetting into her core. Koyuki turned her head and planted her lips on Naruto's in a passionate kiss.

Electric blue eyes gazed endlessly into light-colored soulful ones as the pairs tongues danced wildly in each other's mouths. Koyuki and Naruto moaned into the kiss as Naruto continued to squeeze and pinch Koyuki's breasts while slamming his length into her core.

With one final thrust, Koyuki's pussy wrapped around her lovers cock causing Naruto's cock to spasm and flood her womb with semen. The couple panted as Naruto released Koyuki's breasts allowing her to fall forward.

Naruto cuddled up next to Koyuki and smiled at his dark-haired lover as the two affectionately nuzzled each other.

"Naruto-kun you sure know how to show a princess a good time." Koyuki said.

"Well would you care for me to show you some more good times Koyuki-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I'm game." said Koyuki who laid on her back and spread her legs apart before Naruto got on top of her and began to rub the head of his still-erect member on her folds making her blush return in full to her face.

Naruto soon reentered Koyuki's warmth and began a new barrage of thrusts into her tight soaking heat while she began to buck her hips to match his thrusts.

Koyuki wrapped her arms around Naruto's back as he pummeled his cock into her moist inner tunnels. Koyuki also decided to wrap her legs around Naruto's waist to pull him deeper inside her.

Naruto let out a husky growl as he continued to slam his manhood into her fiery core while watching her breasts jiggle back and forth with each thrust. Naruto reached forward and cupped Koyuki's breast and began to suckle them.

By now Koyuki had lost all control of herself and was shaking uncontrollably from the pleasure her blonde lover was giving her. Naruto circled his tongue around the delicious orbs of flesh and kneaded them together as he continued to pound into her.

Naruto continued to tease the dark-haired daimyo's tits as he mercilessly slammed his cock into her pussy with her inner walls grinding his cock with each thrust. Koyuki continued to buck her hips to meet his powerful thrusts.

Koyuki panted lustfully as Naruto's cock jetted into her tightening pussy. Naruto released Koyuki's breast and planted his lips on Koyuki's neck and began kissing and nibbling away at her neck.

Koyuki had her eyes shut tightly in pure ecstasy as Naruto continuously pounded into her while moaning from the feeling of Naruto's teeth on her neck. Naruto continued to nibble away at Koyuki's neck until a bright red hickey appeared on her neck.

Finally Koyuki's walls clamped down on him again unleashing another torrent of semen into her needy womb. Naruto collapsed and fell forward landing face first into Koyuki's ample bosom.

Koyuki ran her fingers through her lover's spiky yet flexible hair. Naruto sat up to look Koyuki in the eyes and their lips met in a passionate kiss as Naruto removed his cum-soaked cock from her which, much to her surprise, was still hard.

"Naruto, what do you say to one more round before calling it a night?" Koyuki asked him.

"I'm all for it." Naruto eagerly responded before getting on his back as Koyuki turned around in the opposite direction and lowered herself down onto his still erect cock before Naruto began to thrust into her once again.

Koyuki screamed in ecstasy as Naruto pounded into her with the same speed and relentlessness as the other two times amazed that he hadn't worn down or gotten tired at all. She really was impressed at the high level of stamina he possessed.

Naruto continued to send his cock rocketing into Koyuki's pussy as Koyuki worked her hips to grind his cock inside her. Naruto took his hands off Koyuki's shoulders and reached up to cup and once again begin toying with her breasts.

Koyuki whimpered from the combined feeling of her lover's teasing of her sensitive tits and her lover's big throbbing cock that continued to slam into her inner walls making her insides burn with lust.

Naruto continued to caress and pinch Koyuki's jiggling tits while sending his cock crashing into her tightening walls. Naruto couldn't decide which was better, the feeling of Koyuki's soft breasts in the palms of his hands, or the feeling of Koyuki's warm walls enveloping his cock.

Koyuki felt herself getting close and she could tell from the way he was moaning that Naruto was about to come to. Knowing this, she spread her legs even wider to allow him more room to send his cock thundering into her pussy and began helping him to grope and tease her breasts.

Their efforts eventually paid off as Koyuki's walls squeezed down on Naruto's cock sending one last tidal wave of semen into her womb. Koyuki lifted herself off his cock and collapsed backwards onto Naruto, sweaty and exhausted.

"Tha-that w-was ama-amazing." She panted out while resting her head on his chest with a smile on her face. She looked up at him and couldn't help but blush when she saw the scratch marks that she left him and her love bites on his neck and chest.

"I never thought my first time would ever be with a princess." Naruto said with a blush in his face while he pulled the blanket up to cover their naked bodies.

"Just know this Naruto-kun, I will always be here for you no matter what." Koyuki said with a smile on her face while they drifted off to sleep.

**LEMON END**

* * *

Yugao looked at the grave gravestone in front of her as she gently placed some flowers on it with a warm smile.

"Should I move on Hayate-kun?" Yugao asked with confliction in her voice. She didn't know if she should since she truly loved him and he was her first love and vice versa.

She looked up and closed her eyes as she felt a warm breeze hit her face, she couldn't help but feel like the breeze just gave her the answer that she desperately needed.

"Hayate-kun, I hope you'll support me through this." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek, she truly missed her first love.

"I'm going to see Naruto-kun, since he should be back today from his mission." She said with a smile on her face as she walked away. She needed to move forward and stop holding onto the past, hopefully these new found feelings for Naruto would help her in the future.

She arrived at the front gate and couldn't help but smile when she saw the blonde walking towards the gate. She noticed he looked different like a burden was lifted off of his shoulder and looked more relaxed, she could wait anymore as she ran forward and hugged him.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun." Yugao said while hugging her blonde friend.

"Thanks Yugao-san."

* * *

**Chapter 5 is finished, I hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry the next chapter will be a time skip. **

**I have some plans with Koyuki but it's STRICTLY Naruto x Yugao. It'll help build drama since I have some good ideas for them.**

**I apologize for the long wait everyone, I've been busy with my new job and I hope you can all forgive me.**

**Until next time Ja Ne!**


	6. Chapter 6 Three Years

**Chapter 6: Three Years**

**Summary: They always knew Naruto Uzumaki as the idiot or the dobe, what if a change in his life and a meeting with a certain ANBU helped change his life for the better? Yugao Uzuki has been suffering from the loss of her boyfriend, and cut people out of her life for the better, what if she met a young blonde who helped her heal her heart?**

**A/N: So this chapter will be a Time skip. It'll also have some other information for you guys too.**

**Disclaimer: if you haven't written a fanfic and complain about my writing go suck a dick! Remember if you're a hater you're probably a masturbator!**

Naruto x Yugao

"Naruto Uzumaki," - Person Speaking.

'_Yugao Uzuki,' - _Person Thinking.

"**Kitsune," **\- Bijuu/ Boss Summon Speaking.

'_**Neko,**_' - Bijuu/ Boss Summon Thinking

"**Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **\- Jutsu/ Techniques.

* * *

**Comfortably Numb**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Three Years **

_"I'm going to see Naruto-kun, since he should be back today from his mission." She said with a smile on her face as she walked away. She needed to move forward and stop holding onto the past, hopefully these new found feelings for Naruto would help her in the future._

_She arrived at the front gate and couldn't help but smile when she saw the blonde walking towards the gate. She noticed he looked differentiations like a burden was lifted off of his shoulder and looked more relaxed, she could wait anymore as she ran forward and hugged him._

_"Welcome back Naruto-kun." Yugao said while hugging her blonde friend._

_"Thanks Yugao-san."_

* * *

A man was standing in a clearing by himself with what looked to be a loose and unguarded stance, he looked up and smiled as he felt three chakra signatures in the trees surrounding him.

His eyes quickly darted to where they were located as he slowly shifted his feet to get ready for the assault he was about to experience.

"_They're getting better, but they need to hide their presence a bit better. Maybe I should break them out of that attitude that they have, what do you think?" _Naruto thought to himself.

"**It'll be fun watching you humiliate them, they're acting arrogant and that arrogance will get them killed. You're their captain so the choice is up to you brat." **He replied with a smirk on his face.

"_Humiliation it is then!" _Naruto smirked as he spun around and caught a kunai that was thrown at him before flicking his wrist and sending it back to its owner.

Naruto smirked under his mask as he appeared behind his opponent in a yellow flash and slammed his fist the ANBU's mask as it cracked a bit under the punch.

"Rule one: Just because you think you're well hidden doesn't mean that you're opponent didn't sense you." He lectured ike he was scolding a child for doing something wrong.

"It's not like you can focus on all three of us Captain." Gorilla said with a cocky smirk, he went for a jab at Tigers face but was shocked when he caught his fist.

"Rule two: just because I'm focusing on one opponent doesn't mean that the other two aren't being attacked." Naruto growled out and swept his legs from underneath him and held him in an arm bar before putting pressure on it.

Tiger looked up and saw both Coyote and Rabbit rushing forward with their ninjanto in hand with chakra running through them. He couldn't help but feel some disappointment as he grabbed Gorilla's arm and threw him towards his teammates.

They didn't have time to react before Gorilla slammed into them, Tiger smirked under his naked and jumped up and slammed his left foot in Coyotes face and his right foot in Rabbits face.

He slammed both of his feet into Bears stomach and used him as a spring and landed on a tree branch as his team fell on the floor as they landed on each other.

"Coyote, Gorilla, Rabbit. I'm disappointed in all three of you, you're letting your arrogance get the better if you just because we completed a SS-rank mission." Naruto scolded them as he watched all three of them flinch under his tone.

"S-sorry senpai." Rabbit said while looking at the ground, she was disappointed in herself for acting arrogant, she had joined ANBU because she wanted to gain more experience before taking up a genin team.

"We apologize senpai." Both Coyote and Gorilla said, the three of them never wanted to disappoint their captain. They had been considered failures when they joined ANBU by barely passing the test, no one wanted them in their units until Tiger came along.

When Tiger became a captain he took the three of them under his wings and trained them and brought out their true potential, they knew who he was and they didn't care to them they considered him family.

"I feel like I failed the three of you because you're acting so arrogant, I apologize for not properly teaching the three of you to not be arrogant. As your captain this was my mistake." Naruto said while shaking his head.

"No captain this isn't your fault! It's ours, we let the last mission get to our heads and we didn't stop and think that it might've been just a flook that we survived." Rabbit shouted, she hated disappointing her captain.

"Don't blame yourself captain it's our fault not yours, what Rabbit said was true, we became overly cocky and didn't realize it. We could've gotten ourselves killed because of our arrogance this isn't your fault captain so please don't blame yourself!" Gorilla shouted out.

"Please captain we're sorry for acting the way we did, can you forgive us?" Coyote asked while all three of them lowered their heads in shame.

"You three were once like me and when I was a genin I was loud and brash, I always rushed into everything without thinking. You're not failures like everyone thought when you joined ANBU, you're all strong in your own way and have your own talents, talents that even I look to you for." Naruto said with a smile on his face while looking at his team.

"I want the three of you to take a few days off and watch the village, see how everything is. I want you three to see the families and how they interact and how the civilians and shinobi act around each other. Remember this, buildings and items can be fixed and restored but the loss of human life can't be brought back." Naruto said while removing his mask and giving them a warm smile.

"HAI CAPTAIN!" The three of them yelled out with smiles under their masks.

"_**He's grown but he still has that uncertainty in the back of his mind. Remember Naruto don't let the darkness swallow you." **_Kurama thought to himself before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The sounds of birds chirping could be heard throughout the forest as Naruto was laying down on the grass with his eyes closed, it was nice to just relax without the pressure of being a shinobi. He smiled warmly as he felt a warm gentle breeze pass his face, the smell of the forest was one of his favorites.

"You know maybe you should get up and soar with me again if you're going to be lazy." A female voice said with an annoyed undertone.

"I just finished training my team and I would like to relax, is that ok with you?" Naruto asked while looking at the person laying down next to him with a smile on his face.

She was beautiful in his opinion, her long purple hair that seemed to flow, her ruby red lipstick that she always gently applied and her dark eyes that bore into his blue ones.

"You're an ANBU Captain Naruto, just like me. Maybe you're just getting lazy, I can see that you're getting a small belly." She teased knowing that he didn't have one since he was at her apartment last night.

"You really love teasing me don't you." Naruto said with a smile on his face while looking up at the clouds.

He still had his uncertainty about his life, the lies that the old man told him, the fact that Jiraiya was his god father but never stepped up and took care of him.

Yugao looked over at her boyfriend, and smiled a little, they had been dating for about two months and she was happy with him. They decided to be friends at first then something changed and she wanted more of him.

"Naruto you know that I care about you and if you're ever feeling doubtful about anything, I'm here for you." She stated while scooting closer to him and laying her head on his chest.

"Thank you Yugao." Naruto said with a smile on his face, he gently planted a kiss on her forehead as he drifted off to sleep.

She looked at him with worry in her eyes and noticed that he was still fighting within himself, he needed to get out of ANBU. She knew that he was throwing himself into missions non stop hoping to find some kind of answer.

"_Naruto-kun please don't let this darkness consume you anymore than it already has." _She mentally pleased to herself. She had tried everything in her power to help him to be his rock but she knew that he was keeping her at a distance along with everyone else around him.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Naruto took his nap and woke up to the weight on his chest, he opened his eyes and saw pls patch of purple hair and smiled warmly.

Yugao, he didn't know why but she was patient with him and always wanted the best for him, he felt slightly guilty for keeping her at a distance but knew that all she wanted to do was help him become a better person.

"_Maybe I should let her in? But what if she hates it and can't handle it?" _

"**You need to grow up Gaki, the vixen cares deeply about you and only wants you to get better. She knows that you're struggling and wants to help."**

"_I'll deal with these feelings later, I have to go see Shizune for my check up." _Naruto thought to himself as he stood up and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Naruto looked up at the hospital and shuddered, he truly hated this place and really didn't want to be here. He shook away those thoughts and walked inside he immediately noticed a sight of pink hair walking with a clipboard in hand.

How long has it been since he saw any of them? How long has it been since they've all spoken to each other? Naruto shook those thoughts away as he walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me ma'am but I'm here for an appointment with Shizune, can you tell me where room 318 is?" Naruto asked him.

"Oh, uhm let me check, please bear with me, this is my first day so I'm still trying to figure out everything." The man said with a look of desperation.

"Don't worry about it, take your time." He replied with a smile on his face.

"T-thank you for being patient with me. You're the first person to not get pissed at me for this." The man said with a smile before finding the room.

"Ahh yes it's down the hall two doors to your left."

"Thank you."

Naruto made his way down the hall and found his room and walked in. He noticed it was empty and sat down on the chair, he was bored out of his mind and rubbed his chest.

He looked over at the window and took his shirt off, he looked down at his bandaged covered chest, he slowly removed it saw the giant X shaped scar on his chest and rubbed it. He couldn't help but clench his fist in anger, he was pissed that he let his guard down around Itachi and Kisame, but he was able to get back at Itachi.

Shizune walked into the room and saw Naruto cleaning his scar she couldn't help but smile at him, she knew that he changed during those three years. She was happy when he got his promotion to ANBU captain and she took him out to celebrate, she started blushing when she remembered the next morning how they had woken up in her room naked and covered in hickeys.

"Hello Naruto-kun how are you today?" Shizune asked him with a smile on her face as she walked in and sat down on the chair while looking at him.

"Oh hey Shizune-neechan, I've been doing good, just making sure that the scar doesn't get infected and it did bleed for a bit, so I decided to clean it." He said with a smile on his face before walking up to the bed and sat down as Shizune went through his check up.

"So how's life been for you? I heard through the grapevine that you and Genma are dating now, I hope he's treating you good." Naruto teased his sister figure.

"Yes Genma and I have been dating and he's treating me nicely, so you don't have to prank him Naruto-kun." She giggled.

"Good because if he ever hurts you, I'll

make sure he regrets it." Naruto said with a smile on his face making Shizune giggle at his protectiveness.

"Your scar seems to be healing up nicely, just make sure you take it easy, and don't forget to change the bandages every few hours. I know Yugao has been making sure that you're taking care of your scar." She said before handing Naruti his shirt.

"Oh Tsunade-Sam's wanted you to come to her office, in a few hours." She said while writing some stuff down on her clipboard.

"Alright I'll go see what she wants from me." He replied with a smile on his face.

* * *

"You called for me Baa-chan?" Naruto asked he looked at her and Shizune before his eyes fell onto a little boy around the age of three, he noticed that he had bright blue cerulean blue eyes and black hair.

The boy looked up at him as he held a stuffed fox in his arms.

"Naruto, I don't know how to tell you this but, Kyouki passed away recently from a heart disease. I don't know how to tell you this." She started.

Naruto looked at her with confusion in his eyes, wondering where she was going with this.

"Naruto this is your son Ceil Kazahana Uzumaki."

* * *

**Sorry if it felt a bit rushed, but I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, I know it was everywhere but I wanted to add more but that will be for the next chapter.**

**Once again I'm sorry for the wait I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Until next time Ja Ne!**


End file.
